Juego de Ilusiones
by k.kidda
Summary: El ladrón de guante blanco planea el robo más grande de la historia, y varios misterios lo rodean… pero esta vez es diferente ¿Por qué? ¿Serán capaces Shinichi y Heiji, de vencer a Kid en su propio juego de ilusiones? HK SR KA. R&R!
1. Razones Inexplicables

**N/A:** Holaa! Bueno este es mi primer fanfic de Detective Conan y, el primer fic que escribo aquí en fanfiction. Espero les guste y por favor dejen reviews después de leer el capitulo, porque así entenderé que valió la pena el trabajo y que vale la pena continuarlo . Así que me dicen que les pareció. De hecho este fic (el prologo) ya lo había subido pero lo elimino fanfiction. No se porque, así que después de un tiempo decidí subirlo de nuevo con arreglos y otro nombre :)

Sinopsis: El famoso Kaitou Kid planea el robo más grande de la historia, y grandes misterios lo rodean… pero esta vez es diferente ¿Por qué? ¿Shinichi y Heiji serán capaces de vencer a Kid en su propio juego de ilusiones?

Fic: **shinichiXran kaitoXaoko y heijiXkazuha**

No me pertenece nada de esta serie (disclaimer)

_**Juego de Ilusiones**_

**Razones Inexplicables**

"_Justo en el momento en que el sol le de paso a la luna,_

_El reloj tocará__ 3 veces menos 12,_

_Los escenarios serán 3 distintos, pero a la vez idénticos_

_que forman el centro de Tokio._

_Todo empezará el día en que la Luna tarda _

_1 hora menos es salir, más dos días._

_Robaré el tesoro más deseado por los reyes,_

_en 30 minutos exactos._

_Que el juego de ilusiones comience,_

_No todo es lo que parece…_

_Kaitou Kid"_

Era una noche de verano, la cual parecía todo, menos una noche de verano. La luz de la luna no se podía ver por las numerosas nubes que cubrían aquel cielo estrellado. Era más bien, una noche fría y casi tormentosa de verano. Pues bien; se trataba de una noche especial para una ocasión especial. Kaito Kuroba se encontraba en el escritorio de su casa que una vez, hace ya mucho tiempo, le perteneció a su padre. Admiraba un gran retrato que se encontraba en la pared. En el retrato se veía una imagen imponente de un hombre; él era su padre Toichi Kuroba. Una persona misteriosa, llena de secretos.

- Señorito Kaito- era Ji-i Konosuke, su asistente- Ya todas las piezas están en juego; la carta está en manos de la policía hace dos días. El Investigador Nakamori ya pidió refuerzos a Osaka. Todo está saliendo como lo pensamos.

Kaito dio largo suspiro y le devolvió una mirada fugaz y astuta. Él era Kaitou Kid; el ladrón más buscado y reconocido en Japón y en el mundo entero; ahora iba a honrar ese título. Sobre la mesa de escritorio yacían unos planos. Éstos definían un lugar en particular hasta el más mínimo detalle. Acompañando el plano, había también varios papeles con información de este lugar, aparentemente, secreta.

- Todo está listo. Cada vez se están involucrando más personas… perfecto- dijo Kaito sin dejar esa sonrisa característica que tenía- Después de tres meses desaparecido, Kaitou Kid el ladrón de guante blanco reaparecerá frente los ojos de la gente para concederles un acto especial, nunca antes visto. Tardamos bastante tiempo para planear todo esto…

- Mañana por la noche cumpliremos el anhelado sueño de su difunto padre.

- Hai. Será el robo más grande en la historia, Ji-i san. Llegó la hora de hacer realidad lo que mi padre deseó durante toda su vida, ya no tenemos que esperar más. Mañana haremos historia mi amigo- concluyó Kaito. Cogió una copa de Champaña y miró a su mayordomo, éste hizo lo mismo- ¡Salud por eso!

Ambos chocaron sus copas. Cuando terminaron de beber sus copas el ayudante se fue, dejando a Kaito Kuroba solo en la habitación. Fijó su mirada en el majestuoso cuadro de su padre.

_- Mañana es mi cumpleaños 18 papá_- pensó sin despegar sus ojos color cielo del retrato- _¿Qué mejor regalo de cumpleaños? Haré tus sueños realidad y lo más importante__**: limpiaré tu nombre **__papá, ya verás que lo lograré._

De esa manera comenzó a vagar en sus pensamientos, estaba solo. Sólo con un recuerdo que le vino en mente, que no pudo dejar pasar. Comenzó a ver escenas entre cortadas de su pasado…

-- **Flashback--**

_Era tarde ya, estaba comenzando a oscurecer y en un escritorio se podía ver a un pequeño niño de __9 años jugando con una baraja de cartas. Un hombre alto, de cabello castaño y bigote lo estaba observando desde el umbral de la puerta. Minutos después entró a la habitación y se sentó junto al pequeño. El nombre del pequeño era Kaito, su único hijo. Kaito intentaba hacer un truco de magia con las cartas una y otra vez, pero no lo podía lograr y como resultado comenzó a llorar._

_- No llores Kaito- le dijo el __hombre._

_- Pero papá…- trató de decir el pequeño Kaito entre sollozos, pero fue incapaz de formular palabra alguna._

_- Solo levántate y busca una respuesta. Siempre hay una respuesta, hijo- le aseguró acariciándole la cabeza. Acercó su mano al oído del pequeño y, de la nada, hizo aparecer una moneda de la nada. Gracias a esto el pequeño se asombró y sonrió._

…_(otro)…_

_- Hijo, ven acá. Te quiero dar algo muy importante para mí- dijo el hombre. El pequeño se sentó en las piernas de su padre y lo miró atentamente- ¿Cuál es tu sueño más anhelado?_

_- ¡Quiero convertirme en un excelente mago, como tú papá!- respondió Kaito entusiasmado._

_- De ser así, te daré esto- le dijo y acto seguido sacó una carta bajo la manga de su chaqueta. Era la carta de_ Joker_- Esta carta tiene un significado muy especial para mí, y la tendrá para ti en unos cuantos años más. La carta te traerá respuestas y a la vez nuevos problemas, pero tendrás que ser capaz de resolverlos hijo._

-- **Fin Flashback (s) --**

El silencio del lugar se vio interrumpido por los sollozos de Kaito. Esa fue la última vez que vio a su padre vivo… Eran recuerdos dolorosos, pero por alguna extraña razón (que él no lograba comprender) le traían felicidad también. ¡Y es que lo extrañaba tanto! No lo podía traer de vuelta, pero sí estaba determinado a cumplir su más grande sueño: cometerá el robo más grande en la historia, el robo que Toichi Kuroba quería cometer. Se secó las lágrimas que caían por su cara y volvió sus ojos color cielo al cuadro de su padre. Guardó sus manos en los bolsillos y se encontró con algo; una vieja, pero particular carta de Joker.

- Y bien… Tenías razón, esta carta me trajo respuestas pero también problemas- dijo al aire- No, no fueron problemas, sino nuevas pruebas. Pruebas que estoy determinado a pasarlas por ti. Mañana se llevará a cabo el _primer acto_ de todo este espectáculo, estoy ansioso.

Se fue caminando a paso lento del escritorio. Apagó la luz y subió las escaleras. Estaba cansado y el día había terminado para él…

* * *

Se estaba haciendo tarde ya, pero la noche no había terminado para otros. En una habitación de la casa del Profesor Agasa se encontraba un hombre tenido en el suelo. Era Shinichi Kudo, quién había vuelto a tener su cuerpo normal. Incapaz de moverse sentía como su cuerpo todavía ardía, se sentía en el mismísimo infierno. Él odiaba ese sentimiento; le traía malos recuerdos… Estaba agotado, consumido y acabado. Tendido en el suelo, sin ayuda alguna. Sudaba y le costaba respirar. Y es que los efectos de la pastilla todavía tenían efecto sobre él… Era la peor de las agonías.

- ¡¡QUE FUE LO QUE ME DIERON?!- gritó a todo pulmón, pero nadie lo escuchó. Después de unos minutos sintió como ya no podía más y cayó rendido en uno de los más profundos sueños.

Por otra parte, en otra habitación (no muy lejos) se estaba llevando acabo una reunión muy importante. Esta reunión no era como las típicas juntas; no constaba de mozos sirviendo manjares deliciosos y bebidas costosas, no constaba de risas falsas y conversaciones superficiales, al contrario. Era una reunión de ambiente frío, angustiante y más que nada tenso. El ambiente tenso era provocado por supuesto por Shininchi. Mientras Shininchi sufría en agonía, solo en un cuarto aparte, en otra habitación estaban todos los invitados los cuales eran Yusaku Kudo, Yukiko Kudo, Ai Haibara y por supuesto el profesor Agasa. Habían esperado ya mucho tiempo. Estaban impacientes, pero lo disimulaban.

- Dime Haibara ¿Por qué quisiste que Shinichi fuese el primero en probar la píldora y no tú? - quiso saber el profesor Agasa – Yo pensé que, como tú pasaste meses elaborando la píldora que los volvería a la normalidad, querrías ser la primera en probar tu nuevo invento.

- ¡Ja! Es muy simple Profesor Agasa- dijo la, todavía, pequeña Haibara- Yo no estoy segura un 100 de que la píldora vaya a funcionar. Así que ocupé a Shinichi como un "conejillo de indias". De esa manera si algo sale mal, yo no saldré perjudicada.

- Si la píldora no funciona como todos queremos que funcione… ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar con Shinichi?- preguntó Yusaku, el padre se Shinichi.

- Bueno realmente existen solo dos opciones- dijo la muchacha indicando aquel numero con los dedos- La primera opción es que Shinichi ya es él de nuevo, lo que significaría que la píldora que creé si funcionó. La segunda opción es que su hijo esté muerto o sufriendo en agonía ya que la píldora lo estaría envenenando provocando una muerte dolorosa y lenta…- contestó Haibara así nada más. Se pudo ver la preocupación el los ojos de Yusaku.

- ¡Vaya Haibara!- dijo sorprendido Agasa- Eres una persona muy fría y calculadora…

De pronto algo, o más bien dicho alguien los sorprendió. Estaban llamando en la puerta.

- ¿Hola?- era la vos de una mujer- ¿Profesor Agasa, está en casa?

- ¡Ran! ¡Que sorpresa! Ven pasa por favor- dijo asombrado y nervioso Agasa. No era conveniente que Ran estuviera en la casa, ya que podría enterarse de todo y descubrir la mentira que Shininchi le ha dicho durante todo este tiempo.

- ¿¡Señor y señora Kudo?!- dijo sorprendida Ran cuando los vio. Si ellos estaban aquí, había una gran posibilidad que Shininchi estuviese en Tokio también_- ¿Será que Shinichi…?-_pensó.

- Buenas noches Ran- dijo Yukiko con una sonrisa en su cara. Era una muy buena actriz; sabía aparentar tranquilidad y calma, pero lo que no se sabía era que por dentro estaba muy nerviosa.

- ¿Qué los trae por aquí, señor Kudo? ¿No estaban viviendo en Estados Unidos?- quiso saber de inmediato Ran.

-Ehh… Este…- murmuraba Yusaku nervioso - Bueno nosotros estamos…Estamos aquí… ¿Porqué estamos aquí, cariño?- le dijo a su esposa, esperando que ella inventara alguna excusa. A él no se le ocurrió nada.

- Bueno, estamos aquí porque…-balbuceó ella tratando de inventar algo. Se estaba poniendo nerviosa, y lo peor era que se estaba notando- La… La casa estaba muy abandonada y se nos ocurrió venir a Japón y ver como estaba todo… Ya sabes, ahora que Shininchi no está aquí tenemos dos casas que cuidar. Hahaha…

- Ahh, ya veo. Y ¿Cómo está Shinichi? No he hablado con él hace más de 1 mes ¿Dónde está, señor Kudo?- volvió a preguntar Ran.

- Este… Shinichi esta- no sabía que decir- Bueno Shininchi esta en… ¿Cariño?

- ¡En las Bahamas! resolviendo nuevos casos importantes… Tú sabes como es él- mintió Yukiko ¡Ya se estaba hartando de la conducta de su esposo, que siempre esperaba que lo salvase cuando estaba en aprietos! ¿¡Quién se creía que era?!

- Que extraño…Ahora que me acuerdo la última vez que hable con el me dijo que iba a estar por un buen rato en Francia- dijo Ran.

- Hai- afirmó Yusaku sin haber escuchado lo que Ran había dicho. Fijó su mirada en su esposa y, tras ver la expresión de odio que ella le estaba dedicando, se dio cuenta que lo había estropeado todo- ¿C-cómo dices pequeña? ¿E-eso fue lo que Shinichi te dijo?- Yusaku no sabía que decir- Que extraño haha… ¿Cariño…ayúdame?

-Emm bueno, es que la verdad es la siguiente: él estaba en Francia, después tuvo que viajar a las Bahamas por unas semanas y volvió a Francia… Tú sabes que mi hijo es un detective muy solicitado ja, ja, ja… ¿Qué te trae a ti por acá, Ran querida?-cambió rápidamente el tema. No quería arriesgarse a que su esposo lo arruinara todo de nuevo.

-Etto… En verdad venía a pedirle al Profesor Agasa un poco de hielo. Es que en mi casa hay _invitados de Osaka_ y se acabo el hielo ¿Me podría regalar unos cuantos?- dijo ella con su típica sonrisa pintada en su delicado rostro.

-Hai, por supuesto. Ve a la cocina y sácalos tu misma ¡Cuantos tú quieras!- contestó Profesor Agasa. Cuando Ran ya se había ido a la cocina se acercó a Haibara- ¡¡Tienes que ir donde se encuentra Shinichi ahora mismo!! Avísale que Ran está aquí y que por más que él quiera no puede salir de ese lugar. Haibara; si lo llegan a ver todas las mentiras que dijo van a ser reveladas- le susurró Agasa. Ai asintió con la cabeza y se fue lentamente hacia donde Shinichi se encontraba.

Cuando entró a la habitación no había nadie. Shinichi había desaparecido. Ya era demasiado tarde, él había salido de la habitación sin saber que Ran estaba en la casa. Recorrió la habitación y notó que no estaban las ropas de él. Ya se las había puesto. Eso significaba una sola cosa: la píldora había funcionado perfectamente. Tras ver eso sacó una pastilla de su bolsillo, cerró la puerta y se la tomó sin pensarlo dos veces.

* * *

Ran entró a la cocina y puso el hielo en una cubeta de cristal. Cuando se dio media vuelta para irse quedó paralizada. No podía creer lo que sus ojos veían; Shinichi estaba ahí, parado al frente de ella. Por la sorpresa soltó la cubeta y, tanto la cubeta como los hielos, cayeron al suelo rompiéndose en pequeños trozos. Parecía ser un sueño. Pero no estaba soñando: era él.

Por un error, un estúpido error de él lo habían descubierto. Ahora ya no podía hacer nada más que tratar de explicarle las cosas, pero en su mente no había palabras. Los ojos de su amiga se inundaron en agua, las lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer su rostro sin consuelo alguno, llegando a caer al suelo.

- Ran, yo…- balbuceó Shinichi y se quedó inmovilizado en frente de su amiga. Las palabras no salían de su boca, no sabía qué decirle. Mientras, ella trataba de encontrar explicaciones lógicas, pero por más que lo quisiera, no las hallaba.

No las hallaba.

**CONTINUARÁ**

Bueno espero que les haya gustado. Este capítulo es solo una probadita del fic en sí, el cual está lleno de emociones, intrigas y misterios. El inicio era nada más que una entrega de información hahaha. Espero sus reviews con ansiedad y me dicen que les pareció. Sigan leyendo por favor y gracias por leerme xD! Les dejo preguntitas de este capítulo (para que entiendan a dónde se dirige el próximo capi y el fic)

-¿En qué consiste realmente el robo de Kid y porqué es tan diferente a los otros?

-¿Porqué quiere Kaito limpiar el nombre de su padre, qué pasó?

-¿Qué tiene que ver la carta de Joker en la historia?

-¿Por qué razón vinieron_ invitados_ de Osaka a Tokio ?


	2. Deducciones Detectivescas

_**Juego de Ilusiones:**_

**Deducciones Detectivescas**

Las copas de los árboles danzaban fervientes al apresurado compás del viento. El leve sonido de agua chocando contra los grandes ventanales anunciaba que había comenzado a llover. Parecía ser noche de tempestad; el fuerte viento azotaba contra las puertas las cuales no paraban de resonar por todo el lugar, producían eco, tras eco. La luz de la casa se cortó a causa de los fuertes azotes del viento y lluvia persistente, dejando a ambos amigos a oscuras. Solos; con la luz de la luna bañándolos. De un momento a otro pareciera que los ángeles del cielo estaban llorando…

- Ran, yo…- articuló Shinichi- No llores…

- ¿¡Y qué quieres que haga!?- dijo soltando una risa, pero no eran de esas risas cómicas, sino ésta era una de decepción- ¡No te veo en más de un año y cuando por fin estás aquí, no eres capaz ni de avisarme!

- Es que yo…- trató de explicar él con la cabeza gacha.

- ¿¡Qué pasó con Francia y las Bahamas!? ¡Se suponía que estabas a miles de kilómetros lejos! Y de un día para otro te veo aquí, como si nada pasara ¿Qué ocurre conmigo que te estuve esperando?- decía entre desolados sollozos. Ran sentía cómo una tristeza inmensa la invadía poco a poco. Tenía que decirle todo lo que se había guardado durante este tiempo- Dime una cosa… ¿Qué rayos haces aquí Shinichi?

- Yo… yo no- él no sabía que decirle. Shinichi no sabía de qué manera podía contener a su amiga que se desmoronaba en frente de él. ¿Qué podía decirle? _encontré una pastilla que me volvió a la normalidad. Por cierto ¿no te conté? Yo era Conan todo este tiempo _- Lo siento Ran, pero no puedo decirte porqué estoy acá.

- Ya sé ¿Es secreto y no me lo puedes contar, porque comprometerías tu tan preciado caso?- dijo con sarcasmo. Se pasó su brazo por el rostro y se secó las lágrimas.

- Iie… este… no es eso…

- ¿Entonces qué?

Ran se quedó esperando una respuesta, que al fin de cuentas, sabía que no llegaría. Un silencio incómodo rodeó aquella habitación. Lo único que se escuchaba era la lluvia, que poco a poco iba cesando. Ran tenía al frente a Shinichi; un Shinichi reprimido y silencioso. Ran decidió no perder más tiempo. Se dio media vuelta y se fue corriendo del lugar, dejando solo a Shinichi. Así fue como la noche se fue tranquilizando, la luna estaba más visible y la lluvia cesaba de a poco. Al parecer los ángeles no querían seguir llorando.

* * *

El sol había asomado tranquilo por las montañas, todo daba señal de que el mal tiempo se había acabado. Era una mañana común y corriente en la secundaria Ekoda y Kaito Kuroba se encontraba sentado en su pupitre, leyendo el periódico como de costumbre.

- ¡Kaito que tengas un muy feliz cumpleaños! Te traje un regalo, espero que te guste - dijo entusiasmada caminando hacia él con una bella sonrisa que curvaba sus labios. Era Aoko Nakamori.

Al ver a su compañera al frente él sonrojó violentamente. ¿Su amiga se había acordado de su cumpleaños? Tomó el regalo de Aoko en sus manos y lo abrió. Era una cajita muy simple de color café, dentro de ella había un perfume que aparentaba ser muy costoso.

- Mi papá trajo este perfume desde el extranjero. Es_ único_ en Japón.

- Arigato Aoko… ¿Y si como segundo regalo sales conmigo?- le dijo él entre risitas cómplices. Al ver a su amiga sorprendida, hizo aparecer una rosa roja en su mano; dibujando la sonrisa que tanto amaba en la cara de ella. Se la regaló esperando una respuesta, expectante. Aoko sentía cómo su cara estaba roja, como si el mismísimo fuego la estuviera atacando.

- Etto yo… ¿Estabas leyendo el diario?- cambió el tema tratando de escapar de aquella situación que la tenía contra la espada y la pared. Sentía como su corazón palpitaba tan fuerte, que hasta su amigo lo podría haber escuchado. Kaito asintió con la cabeza. Se acercó más a él para tratar de leer el diario- Veo que no está aquí hoy tampoco…

- ¿Nani? ¿Qué es lo que no está en el periódico hoy?

- Noticias de Kid, deberían haber aparecido hoy. Kaito te voy confiar un secreto, pero no le puedes contar a nadie- dijo haciéndose la misteriosa, captando la atención total de su amigo- Mi papá fue asignado a un caso nuevo. Hace ya dos días el ladrón de joyas Kaito Kid envió una nota muy misteriosa a la policía, avisando que cometería el robo más grande en la historia. Realmente le ha traído muchos problemas a mi papá, porque todavía no han podido descifrar qué es lo que quiere. Es muy extraño, es la primera vez que Kid es tan misterioso.

- Bueno, ¿pues que querías? Por nada es el mejor ladrón del mundo- presumió.

- ¡No me digas que lo vas a defender de nuevo! ¡El es solo un ladrón que le causa problemas a mi papá!- dijo furiosa sacándole el diario de las manos a Kaito y rompiéndolo en trocitos.

- ¿Me pregunto si Kid podrá salirse con la suya esta vez?- susurró otra voz ajena a la conversación- Espero que sí, porque sería triste que sea atrapado el día de su cumpleaños…-le dijo en secreto. Era su compañera Akako Koizumi.

- Baka. No sé de qué estás hablando Koizumi- le dijo Kaito mirándola de reojo, ya estaba acostumbrado a que su compañera le encare que es Kaitou Kid. Ella apartó a un lado a Aoko y se apoyó en el pupitre de Kaito quedando cara a cara con él- Al parecer no eres una tan buena bruja, como lo pensé. Ya que yo no soy esa persona quien tu dices.

- No lo sigas negando Kid- dijo acercándosele, dejando que milímetros los separen- Por cierto… feliz cumpleaños Kaito.

Acto seguido lo besó repentinamente. Aoko, quien se encontraba al lado de ellos no podía creer lo que veía; su compañera le había robado un beso a Kaito. Estaba perpleja y se sentía como si un sentimiento de tristeza la iba ahogando cada vez más. La rosa que Kaito le había regalado cayó al suelo y ésta se desmoronó, al igual que ella se estaba desmoronando al ver aquella imagen. Después de unos segundo Akako se separó de Kaito y se fue dedicándole una sonrisa al aludido, dejando a Kaito y Aoko a solas.

- ¿De donde dijiste que éste perfume era, Aoko?- articuló Kaito despreocupado. Actuó completamente normal, como si lo que hubiera pasado no le había importado.

- Este… D-de Francia. En todo caso no creo que mi regalo se compare con el de Akako- agregó Aoko sarcástica mirándolo de reojo, disimulando el dolor que tenía.

- ¿Porqué lo dices? ¿Estás celosa?- preguntó él burlón.

- ¿Celosa yo? ¡Eres un sinvergüenza Kaito Kuroba!

- ¿N-nani? Espera un segundo ¡¿Porqué te enojas conmigo?!- quiso saber Kaito sorprendido al ver la reacción de su amiga.

Ella no le respondió. Se dio media vuelta y salió del salón, cerrando la puerta tras ella. El estruendo provocado por la puerta fue tan fuerte, que llamó la atención de todos los compañeros de clase. Las miradas de todos se desplazaron hacia Kaito. Del otro lado de la puerta, apoyada en ella, reposaba Aoko. Miraba al suelo, no subía su rostro. De pronto su mirada se nubló, y era porque lágrimas se precipitaban por su faz, cayendo en gotas al suelo. Algo dentro de ella se había destrozado.

* * *

- ¿Hattori Heiji dices? Si, claro. Hazlo pasar- era Shinichi, quien se encontraba en su habitación descansando. Tras la orden la mucama se fue. Rato después llegó el susodicho.

- ¡Vaya Kudo! Tú si que tienes una buena vida ¿nee?- se escuchó la voz de un joven quien se sitió en el umbral de la habitación de Shinichi- ¡Semejante mansión!

- No seas exagerado Hattori- se defendió Shinichi- Pasa, no te quedes ahí como una estatua, aunque tengas cara de una- se burló.

- Así que era verdad: el detective prodigio está de vuelta- dijo aproximándose a su amigo- ¡No lo puedo creer! Sabía que algún día recuperarías tu cuerpo. La chica Mouri tenía razón, volviste a la normalidad… Por cierto ¿Qué pasó con Ran?

Shinichi dejó salir un largo y sincero suspiro.

- Ella pensaba que estaba fuera del país, y de pronto me vio en la cocina de la casa vecina. Para ella debió ser como ver a un fantasma ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Lo arruiné todo!- dijo con cabeza gacha y expresión de tristeza.

-¿Y qué le dijiste como excusa?- preguntó Heiji sentándose en una silla que se encontraba a su lado. Shinichi movió la cabeza y guardó silencio- Ya veo… Realmente es una pena, pero ¿qué más podías decirle? ¿¡Más mentiras?! O la verdad, que si se la dices, la pones en peligro a ella.

-No lo se, yo ya no sé qué esta bien y qué está mal- confesó rascándose la cabeza en forma de desesperación- Por cierto… ¿Qué haces tú acá, detective de Osaka?

-¿No lo sabes aún?- preguntó extrañado Heiji, su amigo negó con la cabeza- Hace dos días llegó una extraña nota al Departamento Policial de Tokio. Ésta los dejó preocupados. La carta la enviaba Kaitou Kid. La razón por la que estoy acá es que Tokio pidió ayuda de Osaka, ya que han tenido muchas dificultades en descifrarla. Al parecer esta vez los acertijos son extremadamente difíciles de descodificar. Además de eso, el ladrón anunció que sería el robo más grande cometido en la historia, por esa razón las fuerzas policiales de todo Japón se están movilizando; para poder detener al bandido Kid y frustrar su plan.

- ¿Cómo dices?- se sorprendió Shinichi al escuchar la noticia.

- Lo que oíste. Kudo; esta puede ser tu oportunidad para atrapar a tu eterno rival ¡Tenemos que ir de inmediato!

- Hai - contestó Shinichi con determinación- Esta vez no lo dejaré escapar… ¿Quién está a cargo del caso?

- Nakamori Keibu, al parecer él se ha estado encargando de los casos de Kid durante más de 20 años. Tenemos que ir de inmediato. Ellos ya llamaron a Kogoro, y deben estar esperándome a mí.

- Muy bien, vamos ya- dijo con determinación. Salieron de la habitación de Shinichi y en la puerta se encontraron con la madre de Shininchi y una mujer. La mujer era realmente bella, de cabello castaño claro y corto. Parecía tener la misma edad que los dos muchachos. Cuando éstos llegaron a la puerta, donde ella estaba, Heiji se sorprendió.

- ¡Oi oi Kudo, la tenías muy bien escondida!- le dijo dándole golpecitos- Con razón Ran se enojó.

- ¿¡Pero de qué hablas!?- contestó de inmediato Shininchi- Ella es Haib--

- Miyano Shiho, una amiga de Shinichi- concluyó ella. Después de todo; ése era su verdadero nombre- ¿A dónde se dirigen tan apurados?

- Hacia el Departamento Policial. Hay un nuevo caso, del que pretendo participar ¡Sayonara!- dijo Shinichi, mientras se apresuraba salir de su casa acompañado por Heiji, cerrando la puerta tras él.

* * *

En el Departamento Policial se vivía un ambiente tenso. El vaivén de los oficiales, inspectores y detectives en los largos pasillos del lugar era persistente. En una oficina se encontraba un hombre con el ceño fruncido. Su nombre era Nakamori Ginzo. Observaba con determinación un papel que tenía en mano, con la otra sostenía un cigarrillo. Era la carta de Kid. La concentración del hombre se esfumó tan rápido como el humo del cigarrillo que tenía se desvanecía en el aire cada vez que lo expiraba.

- Meitantei Mouri, ha pasado tiempo ya- dijo Ginzo. Le extendió la mano para darle un fuerte apretón en forma de saludo, lo que pronto se convirtió en una lucha de 'quien apretaba más fuerte'.

- Así es Nakamori Kebu- saludó Kogoro entre dientes mientras daba un apretón tan fuerte como el de Nakamori.

- Veo que trajo a toda la familia Mouri- comentó Ginzo con tono sarcástico al ver que dos jóvenes muchachas estaban detrás de Kogoro. Eran Kazuha y Ran.

- Hai, este… No lo pude evitar señor, ya sabe como son las mujeres. Ellas no causarán ninguna molestia, créame.

- Muy bien. Como usted sabe, lo llamamos porque estamos reuniendo a los mejores detectives del país. Este caso tiene gran importancia y confidencialidad, ya que estamos hablando del robo más grande, importante y devastador en la historia. Kid mismo fue quien lo catalogó de esa manera. Por esa razón creemos que robará el objeto de más valor en el mundo entero, el problema es que no sabemos cual objeto es exactamente.

Los cuatro se encaminaron a una sala amplia. Era el centro de operaciones. Al fondo, en una pared, había una pantalla de gran tamaño. En ella se mostraba la copia misma de la nota de Kid. El Inspector Megure, quien recién había llegado interrumpió el asombro de Kogoro y las chicas cuando comenzó a leer la carta a plena voz alta. Por un momento su ronca y áspera voz era lo único que se escuchaba en aquel lugar.

- ¿Qué es lo que llevan descubierto hasta ahora? -preguntó Kazuha cuando Megure terminó de leerla.

- Lo único que sabemos- se encaminó Ginzo- es que la hora del robo, será a las 9 de la noche. Eso lo sabemos porqu--

- _'El reloj tocará 3 veces menos 12'-_ se aventuró Ran a leer en la pantalla-…Será a las 9 porque 3 menos 12 son las -9. El signo "menos" quiere decir que es en la noche, además eso es confirmado en la parte que dice _'en el momento en que el sol de paso a la luna_'.

- Correcto. También tenemos la duración del robo: 30 minutos. Esto último nos preocupa, ya que nunca antes Kid nos había informado cuánto se demorará, no es común en él. Como verás eso es todo lo que tenemos hasta ahora.

- ¿A qué se referirá al decir _'los escenarios serán distintos pero a la vez idénticos'_? ¿Es eso posible, el estar en tres lugares distintos a la vez?- preguntó Kazuha al aire mientras leía la carta.

- ¿Y qué quiere decir con que '_todo empezará_ _el día en que la luna tarda 1 hora menos en salir'?_- cuestionó Ran.

- Simple. Si lo piensan determinadamente, por supuesto- anunció una voz que venía detrás de ellos. Era Shinichi, quien estaba parado en el umbral de una amplia puerta. A su lado se veía Heiji. Shinichi no pudo evitar fijar sus ojos azulinos en Ran. Sus miradas se cruzaron por un breve momento, pero cuando hubo contacto entre ellos, Ran miró hacia otra parte.

-¿ Quiénes son ustedes? Kogoro, ¿usted los conoce?- preguntó Ginzo, quien ardía en furia al ver el revuelo que se estaba armando.

- H-hai, los conozco. Son amigos de mi hija y son detectives.

- ¿¡Es que acaso este lugar se ha convertido en una guardería?!- vociferó al aire Ginzo, callando todo el alboroto que se estaba originando.

-Nakamori Keibu- dijo Megure- No se preocupe, ya que tiene en frente de usted a los dos mejores detectives adolescentes; Kudo Shininchi y Hattori Heiji.

- ¡Bah! No lo creo… De ser así díganme ¿Qué información pueden sacar de la nota que tienen enfrente?- los desafió incrédulo. En ese momento vio en el rostro de Shinichi una sonrisa audaz.

- A simple vista es una carta llena de acertijos casi imposible de entender. Pero si lo observan determinadamente podrán ver la verdad. Si se fijan en la frase _Los escenarios serán 3 distintos, pero a la vez idénticos_' quiere decir que serán 3 lugares separados uno de otro, pero también dice que son, a la vez idénticos entre sí. También hay que tomar en cuenta la parte de _'forman el centro de Tokio'_. Tan solo hay que pensar ¿Qué lugar en el centro de Tokio es idéntico a otro, están separados entre sí, y forman el centro de Tokio?- dedujo Shinichi impresionando a todos en el lugar.

- Podría ser- dijo Kazuha- que sean los tres rascacielos de Tokio Company Center. Son las tres edificaciones imponentes que se sitúan en frente de la torre de Tokio. Ellas tres quedan en el centro de Tokio, y por eso recibieron el nombre 'Center', lo que significa Centro en inglés.

- Si lo que dice la niña es verdad… ¿Cómo hará Kid para estar en 3 lugares diferentes la misma noche? ¿Y realizar todo eso en media hora?- preguntó Kogoro en voz alta.

Un silencio sepulcral invadió el lugar por un largo momento. Ya tenían mucha información, pero aún les faltaba gran parte de ella. Heiji dirigió sus ojos verde esmeralda en dirección hacia la nota.

_- ¿Qué querrá decir con _'el día en que la luna se tarda una hora menos, más dos días'? _¡Rayos! La respuesta está en frente de mis ojos. Pero… ¡YA LO TENGO!_- pensó Heiji. Comenzó a reírse solo. Tras eso todos fijaron sus miradas hacia él- Ya sé el truco tras todo esto. Kid dice que el robo será 'el _día en que la luna se demora una hora menos en salir, mas dos días_'; ahí está la clave. El robo se llevará a cabo en tres días diferentes. Uno seguido tras el otro. Y cada día se demorará 10 minutos en robar, formando así un robo que dura 30 minutos exactos.

- ¿Qué estás diciendo?- preguntó pasmado Ginzo- De ser así… ¿En qué día la luna sale más temprano?

En ese justo momento la respuesta a esa incógnita se iluminó en las caras de los dos detectives Shinichi y Heiji. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, y por coincidencia misma, sus ojos cruzaron miradas. Ambos rostros estaban pálidos, perplejos.

- Es…-interrumpió Shinichi, petrificado por lo que había resuelto-…hoy mismo.

* * *

_- ¿Qué te pasa Aoko?__ ¿Porqué no me hablas?-_ pensó Kaito mirando a Aoko de reojo. En todo el día su amiga no le había dirigido la palabra, no desde que Akako lo había besado.

Se escuchó campana que anunciaba el término de la jornada. Aoko cogió sus pertenencias y se fue del salón de clases sin despedirse de nadie, sin dirigirle la palabra a Kaito, sin mirarlo ni de reojo. Tras esto Kaito decidió seguirla hasta su casa. En la lejanía se podía ver cómo el sol comenzaba a ocultarse, tiñendo el cielo de un color rojizo intenso.

-¡Aoko!- le gritó mientras se aproximaba a ella.

- ¿Kaito?

- Caminemos juntos- le ofreció con una gran sonrisa pícara- Recuerda que me debes una salida juntos, y por más que no quieras, te voy a acompañar. Así que no te puedes enojar conmigo ¿Vale?

- ¿E-enojada?...Ya te dije Kaito, yo no estoy enojada contigo- se defendió exaltada. Kaito siempre lograba saber lo que a ella le pasaba, y eso le sacaba de quicio.

- Ahh, entonces estás celosa.

- ¿¡Celosa yo?!- dijo mientras sentía cómo su cara ardía- Baka ¿Celosa de qué?

- No se… Talvez, ¿porque Koizumi me besó?- dijo al aire burlón.

Aoko estaba fucsia, porque decir roja, era poco. Kaito la conocía muy bien; había dado justo en la razón. Se detuvo, observándola con la misma cara de pícaro de siempre. Ella se detuvo también.

- ¡Por favor, Kaito! ¿¡C-como voy a estar celosa un beso!? ¡Es un beso nada más! No te hagas el importante. Para tu información no me importa lo que hagas y dejes de hacer- mintió nerviosa.

-Además… Ese beso no significó nada para mí- le aseguró. Dejó su postura burlona, y adoptó un aire de seriedad. Estas últimas palabras quedaron sonando en la cabeza de Aoko. Se sorprendió tanto, que no encontraba las palabras para continuar.

- ¿Me estás diciendo la verdad?- logró articular, tras lo que Kaito aseguró asintiendo su cabeza- ¡Eres un desalmado! ¡¿Cómo dices esas cosas tan frías?!- le gruñó, dándole golpecitos en el brazo.

- ¡Hey! Pero si es la verdad, ¿Qué más quieres que haga?

- Si yo beso a alguien y después anda diciendo ese tipo de cosas a mis espaldas, lo mato- aseguró ella recobrando el paso, pero su amigo Kaito no la siguió. Él se quedó parado, mirándola con su maleta apoyada en su espalda. Cuando ella se volteó, y vio como Kaito se aproximaba hacia ella con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro, no pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa y sentía como un rubor se apoderaba de sus mejillas.

- ¿Me das uno…?- preguntó peligrosamente cerca de Aoko. Dichas estas palabras el corazón de Aoko comenzó a saltar velozmente y sentía como su respiración se entrecortaba.

- ¿N-NANI? ¿-C-como dices Kaito?- dijo sin poder evitar dirigir su mirada hacia los labios de Kaito. Sus labios… sus labios que se encontraban a una pequeña distancia de los de ella.

- Bueno… Si no quieres, tú te lo pierdes - dijo apoyando sus brazos tras su cabeza. Cerró ambos ojos dando un gran suspiro, luego abrió uno solo para verla de reojo. ¡Y es que le encantaba molestar a su amiga!- Es tarde ya, me tengo que ir. Sayonara Aoko.

- Sayonara- le respondió al ver que su amigo se iba caminando. En cambio ella seguía pensando el lo que recién le había dicho, aún hipnotizada.

- Por cierto, casi me olvido…-se dio media vuelta- Me gustó mucho tu regalo cuando me lo puse. Arigato.

* * *

Era de noche y dos figuras resaltaban en la oscuridad de ésta. Al frente de ellos tres imponentes rascacielos se elevaban desde donde la gente estaba reunida; esperaban ver un gran espectáculo. Las tres torres de Tokio Company Center se alzaban majestuosas, hasta una altura impresionante. Parecían tocar el lejano, oscuro y estrellado cielo. Estaban en el edificio más cercano a las torres, y conseguían observar todo lo que estaba pasando perfectamente. Dos helicópteros rodeaban las alturas; realmente iba a ser difícil pasar desapercibido.

- Hay bastante contingente hoy, señorito ¿No lo cree?- informó Ji-i.

- Hai, pero eso es lo que hace este oficio más divertido, ¿no es así?- dijo un hombre de traje, capa, sombrero y guantes blancos como la nieve. El monóculo que tenía en el ojo derecho le entregaba un toque especial y más sofisticado al conjunto de vestimenta. Una sonrisa y mirada sagaz se dibujaba en su rostro.

- Llegó el momento de vengar a su padre, _ése hombre_ no deseará haber hecho lo que hizo. Espero que lo disfrute señorito…- sonrió cómplice.

Kaito se encaminó hacia el borde del edificio en el que estaba. Se encontraba más concentrado que nunca, con ambos ojos cerrados, pero jamás borró la sonrisa de su cara. Estaba recordando a su padre, sabía que lo estaba acompañando en ese momento. Lo podía sentir, lo podía escuchar. Cuando finalmente llegó al borde, se paró sobre éste, extendió sus brazos de par en par. Dio un profundo respiro, para hacer el momento más vital.

- ¡Que el juego de ilusiones comience!- vociferó sin dejar su postura de confianza. Se abalanzó hacia el vacío y cayó a él; estaba volando. De un momento a otro la capa blanca se transformó en una especie de ala delta. Faltaban pocos minutos para que el reloj marcase las 9 en punto. Ahora tenía un solo rumbo: las tres misteriosas torres que guardaban inimaginables secretos.

**CONTINUARÁ**

**N/A:** Konichiwa! Primero que nada muchísimas gracias por los reviews que recibí, me dieron mucho animo para seguir! Lo siento la demora pero es que estaba de vacaciones P. Ojala les haya gustado el segundo cap, dejen reviews plz y me dicen que les pareció! Espero traerles el siguiente capitulo pronto!... En el próximo cap les prometo que habrá más parejas, ya que este cap era más que nada información. REVIEWS ONEGAI Nos leemos!


	3. Un Encuentro Escarlata

_**Juego de Ilusiones**_

**Un Encuentro Escarlata**

Las luces de los helicópteros les anunciaban frecuentemente su presencia en el lugar. No paraban de pasar, una y otra vez. Y es que no podían dejar pasar ni tan solo el más mínimo detalle, ya que un pequeño error podía costar muy caro. Mouri Kogoro se encontraba en el rascacielos número 3, acompañado de su hija Ran, y todo el tropel de jóvenes, que a su parecer, eran solamente aspirantes a detectives, amateurs. Encerrados el la habitación de vigilancia, no tenían nada más que hacer; solo esperar y observar.

Shinichi se encontraba muy concentrado, abstraído en sus propios pensamientos, inseguridades y deducciones. Algo no andaba bien, lo podía sentir. A pesar de haber resuelto el enigma de la nota enviada por Kid, faltaban muchos cabos por atar.

-Oi oi Kudo, ¿a ti te pasa lo mismo que a mí? ¿Sientes que algo está fuera de lo común?- preguntó Heiji con semblante de seriedad.

-Hai. Hay algo extraño en este caso Hattori. Si lo piensas bien, Kid no ha estado actuando de la misma manera que siempre; ahora es más misterioso y sus planes del robo exceden lo mundano. Además, cuando le informamos al dueño de las torres que Kid iba a atacar, su rostro reflejó temor, pero a pesar de eso guardó silencio y hermetismo. Parecía que no quería que los policías entrasen a las torres para vigilarlas. ¿Qué tipo de persona, la cual está amenazada por Kid, haría eso?

-Aa Souka, yo noté lo mismo. Por lo demás, me vuelve loco el no saber qué rayos es lo que tenemos que proteger. Sabemos que Kid viene a robar, pero ¿qué es realmente el tesoro de los reyes, como dice en la nota que envió? ¿Y qué secretos oculta, para crear un revuelo tan grande?- preguntó con una mano acariciándose el mentón en forma de deducción.

-Oi, ustedes dos. Ya falta poco para que comience el robo. Tenemos que estar alerta- dijo Kogoro llamando su atención, luego se volteó dedicándoles su fría y extensa espalda- Todavía no puedo creer que dejen a adolescentes encargarse de un caso tan importante como este. ¡Tan solo son aficionados!- balbuceó malhumorado.

-Otousan… ¿No encuentras un poco extraño, que el dueño de las torres, Obiwa-san, no nos haya dicho qué objeto de valor tiene escondido en este rascacielos?- quiso saber Ran, quien seguía sin hablar con Shinichi.

-Lo encuentro extraño, pero no nos permitieron hacer más preguntas sobre el objeto que se oculta tras estas paredes. Las únicas órdenes que nos entregaron es la de cuidar desde la sala de vigilancia, y ver cualquier movimiento fuera de lo común. Por lo demás, tenemos agentes cuidando cada puerta del edificio, y helicópteros encargándose del perímetro aéreo.

-Demo, ahora que lo pienso, cuando iba caminando por el pasillo, noté que habían más oficiales de lo normal cuidando una habitación en especial. Era a oficina de reuniones, si mal no recuerdo- comentó Kazuha a su amiga.

-¿Nani? ¿Es verdad lo que dices?- preguntó Shinichi, tras eso Kazuha asintió con la cabeza.

-Eso es porque en ese lugar se encuentra lo que Kid quiere robar- añadió Kogoro- Nos dieron órdenes de no entrar en ella. Solo si Kid se encuentra dentro, podemos intervenir.

_-Esto me hu__ele a gato encerrado. Algo se está ocultando ¿Porqué no se nos dio orden de cuidar ese cuarto en particular en vez de quedarnos aquí encerrados?_- reflexionó Shinichi.

-Oi, Ran- le susurró Kazuha a su amiga. No podía dejar que los otros la escuchasen- ¿Has hablado con Shinichi después de su encuentro anoche?

-Iie- respondió con poco ánimo y cabeza gacha- Parece, que después de lo que pasó ayer por la noche, perdió todo interés en hablarme.

-No lo creo…- afirmó muy segura Kazuha- No mires ahora, pero Shinichi viene hacia acá. Yo mejor me voy- dijo Kazuha alejándose de su amiga.

Haciendo caso omiso al consejo de su amiga, Ran no pudo evitar voltearse, encontrándose con los ojos de Shinichi. Eran de color azul, más oscuros que el cielo y más profundos que el mar. Eran únicos. Shinichi cogió a Ran por el brazo, delicadamente, y la llevó fuera de la sala de vigilancia, en una manera desesperada de encontrar privacidad en aquel lugar.

-S-Shinichi- balbuceó Ran sorprendida.

-Etto… Ran… La razón por la que traje aquí es para pedirte disculpas. Yo no quería que todo acabase de esa manera anoche. Es que yo…

-Tú…- murmuró ella expectante, esperando que su amigo terminara la oración.

-Es que me sorprendió verte de la nada en la cocina del profesor Agasa, nada más- explicó él. No le podía contar la verdad- Créeme que tú eras la primera persona a la que yo quería ver, tan solo no podía en ese momento. Gomen Nasai.

Ran volvió a mirar a los ojos a Shinichi. Era su manera de interpretar las palabras de su amigo; así sabía si le decía la verdad o no. En ese momento sus ojos irradiaban una mezcla de sentimientos que vagaban de tristeza hasta arrepentimiento. Los ojos de Ran se comenzaron a ser invadidos por lágrimas, que comenzaron a recorrer su delicado, pero a la vez desafiante rostro.

-No sé porque siempre lloro-dijo disculpándose y limpiándose las lágrimas. Shinichi trató de acercársele- ¡Y lo peor de todo… es que te creo!- rompió en llantos. Al ver la reacción de su amiga, Shinichi acudió a abrazarla. La acercó a su pecho y la rodeó por sus fuertes brazos. Ella se sentía tan segura con él… tan segura.

* * *

Mientras, en la habitación de vigilancia, Heiji y Kazuha esperaban ansiosos para ver qué estaba pasado con sus amigos. Ya había pasado tiempo y ambos no despegaban la mirada de la puerta. Astutamente, y sin que Heiji lo notara (supuestamente) Kazuha se sentó al lado de Kogoro. En frente de ella tenía varias pantallas, que captaban imágenes de los pasillos. Su plan era a buscar la cámara que grababa a Shininchi y a Ran, porque quería ver lo que estaba pasando.

-Ahou ¿Te han dicho, que eres una entrometida?- susurró Heiji mirándola de reojo.

-¡Mira quien habla, tantei-san!- se defendió Kazuha- ¡No te hagas! ¡Vi como hace unos segundos atrás te apoyaste en la puerta para escuchar lo que estaban hablando!

-¿Etto…yo? Yo no haría algo así- ocultó Heiji avergonzado, al fin de cuentas no había pasado desapercibido.

Kazuha dejó escapar un largo suspiro de rendición. No tenía las fuerzas de provocar una pelea con Heiji, al menos no ahora. En cambió, se permitió vagar por sus pensamientos y sueños.

-Dentro de poco Kid vendrá… ¿Me pregunto cómo será? ¿Será guapo? ¿Será inteligente? Debe serlo, puesto que es un ladrón muy famoso…- murmuró a si misma Kazuha.

-Si te refieres a que si le gustarás a ese ladrón, estás equivocada. No deben gustarles las de "tu tipo"- se burló Heiji.

-¿L-las de mi tipo?- sentía como la rabia viajaba por su cuerpo. Si Heiji llegaba a comentar mal sobre ella, estaba segura de que le iba a golpear.

-Hai: Mujeres enojonas y algo gruñonas. Personas mandonas. Ya sabes, poco atractivas para la mayoría de los hombres.

-¡¿P-PERRRRDON!?- ahí estaba; Heiji lo había arruinado todo. Ahora no tenía escapatoria: iba a recibir el castigo otorgado por la fuerte mano de Kazuha. Se preparó para abofetearlo, concentró toda su rabia en la palma de su mano y ¡paaaf! Un segundo costó para plantarle una bofetada en la cara del detective de Osaka. Tan fuerte fue el golpe, que quedó marcada su mano en la mejilla del agredido.

-¡Are! ¡¡Porqué hiciste eso!!- no paraba de repetir Heiji con ambas manos sobre su mejilla abofeteada- ¿Acaso estás loca?

-Baka ¡Tú te las buscaste! Recuerda que yo soy enojona y gruñona. Ya sabes poco atractiva…- dijo sarcástica con sus brazos entre lazados y mirándolo de reojo. Heiji se le acercó, y la miró de frente. Se dibujó una sonrisa cómplice y pícara en su cara. Seguía sosteniéndose con una mano su mejilla agredida, pero aunque le doliera, no estaba enojado.

-Ahou a mí me gustan mucho ese tipo de mujeres- le susurró al oído. Kazuha no pudo evitar sonrojarse como nunca antes lo había hecho. Dichas esas palabras, Heiji tomó asiento al lado de un Kogoro a punto de dormirse, como si nada hubiese pasado.

En ese momento ocurrió lo tan esperado: se escuchó a lo lejos las campanadas que anunciaban las 9 de la noche en punto. Todo había comenzado, era hora de de que el juego comience.

* * *

En las afueras del lugar, una multitud de gente se encontraba expectante. Un grupo de guardias los trataban de mantener calmados, lo que parecía casi imposible. Entre la multitud una chica trataba de abrirse paso. Era Aoko, la hija de Ginzo Nakamori, el inspector, y amiga del ladrón más buscado Kaito Kid. ¿Extraña coincidencia?

-Permítame pasar, soy la hija de Nakamori Keibu- dijo Aoko muy seria a un policía que estaba encargado de resguardar a la gente.

-Hai. De inmediato señorita- contestó sorprendido por la determinación de la joven- ¡Oi, señorita tenga cuidado, es peligroso! ¡Hay un ladrón suelto por la cercanía!

-Ya lo sé, arigato- respondió- _Por eso estoy acá…_

Fijó su mirada en el cielo y lo vio: un cuerpo vestido de blanco sobrevolaba el oscuro cielo de la noche, pasando desapercibido por todos, menos ella. Su dirección: el rascacielos número 2. Ella comenzó a correr en su búsqueda.

* * *

Ginzo Nakamori se estaba mordiendo los dedos por los nervios. Él se encontraba en la torre número 1, en ella estaba acompañado por el dueño del lugar Hiro Obiwa, un hombre que aparentaba unos 60 años de edad. Era de baja estatura, algo subido de peso y con cara de pocos amigos. En sus dedos tenía una cantidad increíble de anillos de oro y plata, lo que reflejaba la cantidad de dinero que poseía; era un verdadero magnate.

Aunque la policía había tenido poco tiempo para prepararse al inminente ataque, se habían logrado organizar muy bien: Nakamori iba a estar en la torre 1, Megure en la torre 2 y Kogoro en la torre 3. Cada uno de ellos iba a estar respaldados por un gran número de policías y agentes.

-Atención torre 2 y 3- vociferó Ginzo a través de un comunicador (walkie-talkie)- Ya es hora. Todos a sus posiciones y confirmen estado. Cambio.

_-Aquí torre 3, todo listo__. Cualquier cosa fuera de lugar, les avisamos. Cambio y fuera-_ se escuchó decir a Heiji por el comunicador.

_-Torre 2, todo normal hasta ahora. Ninguna señal de Kid por el momento. Cambio__ y fuera_- dijo la _voz _de Megure.

Aquel sonido rasposo y ronco, el cual era característico de la voz de Megure, y, provenía del comunicador, fue lo último que se escucho en el lugar. Cuando la luz se desvaneció ante los propios ojos de Nakamori, nadie emitió ruido alguno por una fracción de seguldo, el cual pareció eterno. La oscuridad tan poco deseada, rodeó a los tres imponentes rascacielos de Tokio Company Center. Era tanta la penumbra que Nakamori no podía divisar figura alguna.

-¡Kuso!- maldijo Ginzo- ¡Quiero que alguien se encargue de arreglar este problema ahora mismo!

-Nakamori Keibu, las otras locaciones tampoco tienen electricidad, al igual que nosotros. No podemos restaurarla, ya que nos han informado que los generadores de respaldo están dañados también, al parecer todo ha sido obra de Kid, señor- informó un agente.

-¿Alguien ha visto respuesta de Kid? Cambio-preguntó por el comunicador.

_-Nada por aquí, solo que no tenemos electricidad y gracias a eso no tenemos visión en los monitores. Estamos prácticamente ciegos Nakamori Keibu. Cambio_- avisó rendido Heiji, se podía escuchar lo fastidiado que estaba hasta a travez del comunicador.

-Torre 2 confirme estado- ordenó Ginzo, pero respuesta nunca llegó. Algo no andaba bien- ¿Torre 2? ¡MEGURE KEIBU RESPONDA!

No obtuvo respuesta alguna. Kid estaba ahí, de eso estaba seguro. Ya que de no ser así, Megure hubiera contestado. Comenzó a movilizar a todos los agentes y oficiales del lugar, para que se dirigiesen a donde Kid estaba; el segundo rascacielos.

-Nakamori Keibu- era un agente el cual venía corriendo en dirección a Ginzo.

-¡No me molestes! ¿No ves que Kid está aquí?

-Señor, tengo que informarle que… su hija fue vista por los alrededores. La última vez que la vieron se encaminaba en dirección de la torre 2.

-¿¡CÓMO DICES!?- gritó a los cuatro vientos- ¡¡AOKO!!

* * *

-¡Vaya!- suspiró Kid- No fue tan difícil después de todo. Sumimasen. Gomen- le dijo a unos hombres que yacían en el suelo, inconcientes.

Había utilizado bombas somníferas, para eliminar a la competencia lo más rápido posible, ya que no podía darse el lujo de perder ni un minuto, después de todo sólo tenía 10. Dejó el comunicador con el que había falsificado la voz de Megure sobre el suelo y de paso le quitó una llave que éste tenía bien amarrada al cuello. Con la llave abriría la puerta que le permitiría entrar a robar. Metió la llave en la cerradura y la dio vuelta. Cuando entró vio una sala común y corriente. Ahí se llevaban a cabo las reuniones en el rascacielos 2 de Tokio Company Center. Sigilosamente se aproximó al único cuadro que decoraba el lugar.

-Aquí estas…- dijo quitando el cuadro de su lugar. Detrás de éste había una caja fuerte. La examinó por unos segundos; era prácticamente imposible de desvalijarla, al menos eso parecía. Kid sacó de sus bolsillos una especie de cubo pequeño. Lo pegó en contra de la caja fuerte y tomó distancia a ella. Un sosegado pero significativo 'tic-tac' se podía escuchar. Se cubrió la cabeza con sus brazos y en ese momento el misterioso cuadrado estalló creando una pequeña, pero eficiente explosión. La caja fuerte había sido burlada.

-¡Detente de una vez por todas Kid!- amenazó una voz femenina tras de él. Kaito se volteó y quedó perplejo al ver de quién se trataba.

_-¿¡A-AOKO_ pensó petrificado- _¿¡Qué rayos hace ella acá!?_

-¡Ya me oíste! ¡Detente!- dijo ella desafiante.

Por la impresión Kid dio unos pasos atrás, estaba atónito. No podía ser descubierta su verdadera identidad y menos por su amiga Aoko. La oscuridad del lugar ayudó a ocultar su identidad, al menos eso creía. La tenue luz de la luna los bañaba a ambos.

-¿Nani? ¿Qué hace una señorita como tú, en un lugar tan peligroso como éste?- preguntó Kaito adoptando una voz más profunda, después de todo era un experto en cambiar de voces- _No puedo dejar que sepa quien soy_- pensó.

-¡Vine a detenerte, por supuesto!– añadió ella.

-¡Bah! ¿No tienes nada más divertido que hacer niña?- preguntó burlón, haciendo énfasis en 'niña'- Ahora vete y déjame hacer mi trabajo- le dijo dedicándole la espalda.

-¡Baka! ¡Te dije que te detengas!- reiteró Aoko. Vio que en el piso había un pedazo de concreto que había sido expulsado de la pared por la explosión. La agarró y se la lanzó, ésta no le golpeó en el cuerpo, sino le pasó rozando la mejilla en forma de advertencia.

-¡¡Are!! ¿¡Acaso estás loca?!- se alarmó Kaito- ¿Porqué actúas tan agresiva niña?... ¿no se supone que las mujeres son delicadas damiselas en peligro? ¿Quieres ser rescatada por mí?

-¡Por favor! Ni por ti, ni por nadie Kaitou Kid ¡Porque lo único que haces es causar problemas! ¡DAIKIRA!- vociferó ella.

Estas últimas palabras que salieron de la boca de Aoko sorprendieron a Kaito. Le dolía; le dolía inmensamente que el primer sentimiento que su amiga le confesaba había sido un 'te odio', en vez de un 'te amo'. A pesar de que ella odiaba a Kid y no a Kaito (de una manera directa), eran la misma persona ¿no?

-Será mejor…- su voz flaqueó porque todavía las palabras de su amiga resonaban en su cabeza-…Será mejor que te vayas. La situación puede ser peligrosa para ti, si me odias tanto.

-Iie. Eso no es verdad. Yo te conozco Kid, serás ladrón, pero no le harías daño a nadie.

-Si me conoces tanto…- le dijo acercándose- ¿Sabes que es la primera vez que veo a una señorita tan bella como tú?- le coqueteó. Tras esto Aoko no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente. Kaito sacó de su traje una rosa blanca, se la dedicó con una sonrisa audaz.

-¿N-nande? ¿¡Cuál es tu problema?!- tenía a Kaito al frente de ella. Él la empujó hacia su cuerpo, sosteniéndole con fuerza. Podía sentir como su respiración producía un cosquilleo en sus labios. Aoko dio un gran respiro, ahí fue cuando lo notó y no pudo evitar pensar:- _¡Ese olor!_ _Huele al perfume de K--_

Pero no pudo concluir sus pensamientos, ya que la rosa blanca que le había dedicado Kid, expulsó un gas somnífero. Aoko perdió el conocimiento en unos segundos, cayendo rendida sobre Kaito. Él la cogió entre sus brazos y la dejó en el umbral de la puerta. Se quedó mirándola por unos segundos; era bellísimas ante sus ojos. Fue interrumpido cuando escuchó pasos que venían del exterior: tenía compañía.

Se encaminó hacia la caja fuerte que había burlado. Buscó entre los numerosos papeles y encontró lo que quería. En sus manos enguantadas sostenía una pequeña caja marrón. Dentro de ella reposaba lo que tanto codiciaba_; una misteriosa esmeralda color escarlata_, nunca antes vista por los ojos del mundo.

En ese momento hizo acto de presencia Nakamori. Se notaba que estaba cansado, al parecer había corrido mucho. Se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver a su hija tendida en el umbral de la puerta; estaba inconciente. Se quedó observándola, sorprendido, hasta que una ráfaga furiosa de viento le azotó el cuerpo. Fijó su mirada hacia las ventanas y ahí estaba: un imponente Kaitou Kid a punto de escapar.

-Nakamori Keibu- dijo Kaito haciendo un gesto de saludo con su sombrero- Mucho tiempo sin vernos. Ya tengo lo que vine a buscar, esta vez llegó muy tarde Kebu. Pero como soy tan buena persona le voy a dar un consejo de amigos; investigue a ese hombre Hiro Obiwa, el dueño de los rascacielos. Él guarda secretos…

-¿N-nani?- se sorprendió Ginzo.

-Ya me oyó. Ahora mejor me voy… ¡Ah! Por cierto, tiene a una hija muy bella Nakamori. Ja Ne- añadió con una sonrisa pícara e hizo un gesto de despedida.

-¿¡Cómo te atreves?! ¡Oficiales ATRÁPENLO!- pero ya era demasiado tarde. Kaitou Kid se había lanzado hacia los vientos. Su capa se transformó en el ala delta se escapó volando del lugar majestuoso, grandioso. El ladrón lo había logrado.

Las horas pasaron una tras otra, y parecía que con cada 'tic-tac' del reloj, el ambiente se hacía más y más sofocante en la oficina de Nakamori. Un ambiente de derrota reinaba en el lugar.

-¡Kuso! No puedo creer. Kaitou Kid nos venció…- dijo Kogoro maldiciendo.

-…por ahora. Todavía nos quedan dos días más para poder atraparlo. Claro que sería más fácil si sabemos qué rayos es lo qué tenemos que proteger- enjuició Heiji sarcástico dedicándole una mirada desafiante a Obiwa- Yo creo que ya es hora de que la verdad se sepa. ¿Por qué no nos dice, Obiwa-san, qué objeto de valor tiene escondido tras las murallas de sus edificios?

Obiwa bajó la cabeza tras escuchar la pregunta. Por más que había tratado de evitar interrogatorios y preguntas por parte de la policía, había llegado la hora de hablar.

-Yo…no…- se excusó Obiwa con nerviosismo evidente.

-¡Ya estoy harto!- vociferó Heiji impaciente, golpeando a puño cerrado el escritorio de Nakamori- ¡Díganos de una vez por todas que rayos oculta!

-Una esmeralda. Una extraña y desconocida joya que vale cientos de millones: una cantidad absurda de dinero, tanto que ustedes ni se lo imaginan. ¡No puedo creer que ahora está en las manos de ese desquiciado ladrón!- dijo furioso Hiro Obiwa, casi fuera de sí.

-¿Qué significado en especial tiene esa esmeralda, Obiwa-san, para que Kid haya querido robárselos?- interrogó Ginzo con un lápiz en mano para comenzar a escribir toda información importante.

-¡Pues, ya le dije; cientos de millones señor! ¡Por nada es el objeto de _mayor valor en el mundo entero_!- contestó exaltado.

-Iie. Se equivoca señor. Kid nunca roba solo por dinero, tiene que haber algo más, algo que nos está ocultando- agregó Heiji. Estaba decidido a averiguar qué estaba pasando en el caso.

-Demo… aún hay algo que no me cierra sobre todo este alboroto del robo- advirtió Shinichi abandonando su silencio hermético y mirando a los ojos de furia de Obiwa- ¿Porqué en la nota, Kid menciona a la esmeralda como 'el tesoro más deseado por los reyes'?

-¿N-nande? Etto…- hirvió en nervios Obiwa. Se notaba a simple vista que no sabía que decir mientras jugueteaba con sus manos como muestra de nerviosismo.

-Además, si lo que usted nos dice es verdad, y Kid iba tras la esmeralda, ¿porqué quedan dos días más para robar, si él ya tiene, supuestamente, lo que quería robarle?- desafió otra vez con una pregunta Shinichi.

-¿¡Porqué tantas preguntas!? ¡Me están tratando como un verdadero criminal por dios! ¿¡Acaso no saben mocosos, con quiñen están hablando?!

-¡Si no quiere perder lo que oculta a manos de Kid, tiene que decirnos la verdad!- avisó enojado el detective de Osaka, provocando sorpresa en el ánimo de Obiwa.

-E-está bien, les diré todo… Existen dos joyas más; una en cada torre. Las tres joyas en conjunto recibieron el nombre de 'Rois de la Nuit', un nombre francés el cual significa 'Reyes de la Noche'. Son únicas en el mundo ya que son esmeraldas color escarlata, objetos de gran valor. Esta colección de esmeraldas escarlata, poco conocidas, pertenecen a mi familia desde hace ya muchos años; es un tesoro familiar y ancestral. Esa es la respuesta mocosos; ése es el tesoro más deseado por los reyes…

Todos escucharon muy atentos. Cuando Obiwa terminó Ginzo se lo llevó a otro cuarto para hacerle un interrogatorio más extenso. Kogoro y Megure los acompañaron, quedando Shininchi y Heiji solos en una habitación.

-Aquí hay algo extraño… No sé la razón a esta corazonada, demo… no creo del todo en la historia que Obiwa-san nos confesó- comentó Shinichi con los brazos cruzados.

-Hai. A mi también me parece así. Algo en la historia de ese hombre no me convence- agregó el detective de Osaka- Además, su forma de actuar… era como si algo estuviese escondiendo.

-Tenemos que descubrir qué es lo que realmente está pasando Hattori, este caso es más oscuro de lo que pensé.- dijo Shinichi más determinado que nunca- Si no lo logramos descubrir nosotros, no lo hará nadie y será demasiado tarde.

* * *

En otra habitación estaba Aoko, quien acababa de despertar. Se sentina mareada y desorientada. No podía parar de pensar en su encuentro con Kid. Es odioso Kid que le coqueteó, ignoró y puso a dormir. Era un hombre asombroso, pero aún así lo odiaba hasta lo más profundo de su ser.

-¡Ese maldito Kid! ¡No puedo creer que me haya echo esto!- dijo con sus manos empuñadas- _Hay una cosa que realmente no entiendo; Kid olía al perfume que le regalé a Kaito ¡Pero eso es imposible, si el perfume que le di a Kaito es único en Japón!… ¿Habrá sido mi mente jugándome trucos o habrá sido real?_ _¡No, qué va! Es prácticamente imposible que sean la misma persona, tal vez fueron los nervios que me hicieron creer oler a Kaito_.

En ese momento entró su padre, Ginzo Nakamori en el cuarto.

-¿Daijoubu Aoko-chan?- preguntó Ginzo. Aoko asintió con la cabeza- No puedo creer que hayas subido a esa torre, sabiendo lo peligroso que es.

-Otousan no me pasó nada, además Kid es incapaz de dañar a nadie.

-¡Ese Kaitou sinvergüenza! ¿Sabes lo que me dijo antes de escapar? Que encontraba que tenía una hija muy bella ¡Baka!… Bueno, tiene razón después de todo. Ya nos vamos a ir a casa, anda alistándote- le dijo. Con eso dicho Ginzo se retiró del cuarto, dejando a Aoko sola nuevamente.

El rostro de Aoko reflejaba temor. Estaba perpleja después de haber escuchado las palabras que salieron de la boca de su padre.

-¿Nani? ¿Cómo sabía Kid que soy la hija de Ginzo Nakamori… si nunca se lo mencioné?- preguntó al aire con ambos ojos abiertos. Su rostro estaba pálido, irradiaba impresión pero a la vez miedo de descubrir, incluso de pensar, en la verdad que se escondía tras las palabras dichas por su padre- ¿Es que acaso, Kaito Kuroba es Kid?

**CONTINUARÁ**

Hello! No saben lo feliz que estoy por los review, me ayudan muuucho! Bueno este fue el capítulo 3, donde escribí importante información jaja así que espero haberlos dejado algo con intriga… La verdad es que no podía parar de escribir este capitulo, más que nada en la parte de Kid con Aoko xD. Y disfruté mucho escribir la parte de Kazuha con Heiji, y tranquilos que vienen más momentos así. Me dicen que les pareció! REVIEWS ONEGAI


	4. El Gran Escape de Kuroba Kaito

_**Juego de Ilusiones**_

**El Gran Escape de Kuroba Kaito**

"_Cuando la segunda mano del reloj alcance a_

_su eterno perseguido en un momento entero,_

_Y un velo negro cubra los tres rascacielos,_

_Los ojos miles que la bañan me verán llegar._

_Apareceré como un igual, desapercibido,_

_Iré en busca del segundo Escarlata._

_Es hora de que el segundo acto comience,_

_10 minutos;_

_Kaitou Kid"_

El canto constante e irritante de los pájaros anunciaba que era de madrugada. A pesar que era muy temprano, el movimiento en la casa de Mouri era insaciable. Tendido sobre un sillón estaba Heiji. El detective de Osaka observaba concentrado los noticieros; parecía que buscaba algo. Algo nuevo sobre el robo de Kaito Kid. Había revisado en todos los noticieros y, de hecho, todos transmitían sus noticias, pero siempre decían lo mismo; lo buen ladrón que era el famoso Kaitou Kid.

- Déjalo ya Heiji- le aconsejó Kazuha- ¿Qué te hace creer que los noticieros manejan nueva información sobre Kid, que tú ya no conozcas?

- ¡Qué va! Creo que tienes razón- dijo rendido estirando ambos brazos, como si tratase de alcanzar el techo- ¡A demás estoy harto de que lo único que hagan es alabar a ese ladrón!

- Ahou qué más quieres que hagan… Al fin de cuentas Kid venció sobre las 'mentes detectivescas'- agregó su amiga sarcástica. Le gustaba hacerlo enojar.

- ¡Kid no nos ha vencido aún Kazuha!- masculló el detective muy determinado.

- Bueno, como tú digas…

- Es mi idea, ¿o noto un tono irónico en tu voz, Kazuha?- preguntó enfadado.

- No sé a qué te refieres…debes estar alucinando tantei-san- dijo dándole la espalda y mirándolo de reojo. En ese momento Ran entró a la sala. Se quedó observándolos, no tenía palabra en la discusión.

- ¡No te hagas Ahou!... ¡Bueh! No se puede pedir que una persona como tú entienda las dificultades de un caso como éste… Sería imposible.

- ¿¡Cómo que no soy capaz de entender?! ¿¡Qué estás insinuando?!

- ¡No insinúo nada Kazuha! ¡De hecho te lo digo a la cara: está fuera de tu alcance intelectual, entender cosas tan complicadas!

- ¿QUIEN TE CREES QUE ERES?- vociferó Kazuha quien hervía de la rabia.

- ¿YO? ¡PUES HEIJI HATTORI!

- ¡NO ME DIGAS!

- ¡SI TE DIGO!

Ran no podía creer lo que estaba presenciando. Se sentó en el sillón y comenzó a revisar una revista. Ambos, furiosos comenzaron a acercarse uno hacia el otro, sin inmutarse por la presencia de Ran en el cuarto. Llegó un momento en la discusión de sus amigos, en donde, tanto Heiji como Kazuha se encontraban a milímetros uno del otro.

- Vamos chicos, ¿porqué no se besan ya de una vez por todas?- interrumpió burlona Ran sin despegar su vista de la revista.

- ¿N-nande?- preguntó Kazuha mientras sentía como rubor se apoderaba de sus mejillas. A pesar de tener sus ojos abiertos no se había dado cuenta que tenía el rostro de Heiji ante ella. Su amigo no pudo evitar ruborizarse también, dirigiendo su mirada a los labios de Kazuha mientras pensamientos diversos le cruzaban la mente. ¡Y es que los tenía tan cerca de él, que llegaba a ser peligroso!

- El día que llueva dinero del cielo besaré a una chica tan mandona como Kazuha…- argumentó el detective cuando logró volver a la realidad y tomar distancia de su amiga.

- ¡AHHH! ¡MEJOR VETE, ¿QUIERES?!- bramó ella.

- ¡ESO MISMO VOY A HACER FIJATE!- acto seguido salió del lugar cerrando la puerta tras él. Kazuha dio un gran respiro, tratando de recobrar la energía perdida en aquella discusión. Tomó asiento y cerró los ojos rendida. Producto del portazo de Heiji, se cayeron unas cartas que estaban en un estante próxima a la puerta.

- Realmente lo quieres mucho ¿No es así?- se aventuró a decir Ran entre risitas cómplices, mientras se acercaba a los papeles que habían caído.

- Etto…yo… ¿¡Qué cosas dices Ran!? Él siempre me saca de quicio es imposible sentir ese tipo de cosas con un hombre así…- sonrojó ella.

- Digo sólo lo que veo- añadió guiñándole un ojo pícaramente. Se volvió a los papeles y en ese mismo momento lo vio: tenía en sus manos una misteriosa carta, la cual en el sobre decía: _'Para Mouri Kogoro, de un admirador fiel… Kaitou Kid'_

* * *

'Iie, él no está en casa desde la tarde. Kudo-san se encuentra en la casa vecina, donde vive Profesor Agasa'

Esas fueron las palabras que escucharon a través del comunicador en la entrada de la casa de los Kudo. Hicieron caso a aquella noticia y los tres amigos se dirigieron en dirección de Agasa.

Mientras en la casa del Profesor Agasa, Shinichi se encontraba en la extensa biblioteca. Con la ayuda de Shiho (antes la pequeña Haibara) y la del mismo Profesor Agasa, buscaban información sobre las esmeraldas 'Rois de la Nuit', pero no llevaban nada que les servía.

- ¡Ya no lo soporto! En ningún libro mencionan información sobre las Escarlatas- dijo Shiho, quien se buscaba libros en lo alto de unos estantes, apoyada en una escalera, sobre Shinichi.

- Lo sé, es frustrante…-comentó Agasa.

Agasa tenía un libro en sus manos, el cual se quedó observando. Llegó el momento en que la desesperación se apoderó de su ser y como respuesta lanzó el libro contra las estanterías; grave error. Los libros que estaban sobre Shiho comenzó a caerse y una hilera casi interminable de libros se desmoronó sobre ella. A causa de esto, perdió el equilibrio y se soltó de las escaleras, cayendo sobre Shinichi. Ambos fueron sepultados por cientos de textos.

En ese momento una empleada llegó al lugar acompañada de tres jóvenes.

- Kudo-san- llamó ella sin poder encontrarlo en el cuarto. Solo veía a Agasa y un increíble desorden.

- ¡Aquí estoy!- dijo levantando una voz que provenía de aquel desorden desbordante. Una mano apareció entre los libros y luego logró divisar el cuerpo de Shinichi y una mujer encima de él.

- Kudo-san, lo buscan- anunció ella. Luego se retiró de destrozada biblioteca.

Cuando Ran vio aquella imagen, sintió como un nudo se formaba en su garganta. Shinichi tenía sobre él a una mujer que nunca antes había visto. No pudo evitar sentirse celosa; era bella, esbelta, de facciones muy bien definidas. ¿Su rival? Shinichi, al ver que Ran había entrado al cuarto y lo había visto con Shiho en una posición "poco conveniente", se apartó de inmediato de ella.

- Etto… Les puedo explicar todo esto, haha- aseguró él con nerviosismo.

- ¡Oi oi Kudo, tú si que avanzas rápido! ¡Realmente te admiro!- bromeó Heiji entre risitas, sin tener en cuenta que Ran estaba entre ellos.

- ¡No digas estupideces Hattori! Ya te dije que ella es mi amiga, Miyano Shiho- contestó rápidamente Shinichi ruborizado.

- ¿Y qué los trae a ustedes por aquí?- quiso saber Agasa.

- Preocupantes noticias. Esta madrugada recibimos una extraña nota. El remitente era Kaitou Kid, y en ella se encuentra el nuevo acertijo sobre el robo de esta noche- anunció Kazuha.

- ¿Estás diciendo que la segunda carta, del robo de hoy, les llegó a ustedes y no al Departamento de investigaciones?- preguntó Shinichi asombrado.

- Hai. Fue enviada a Otousan- contestó Ran, quien recién pudo formular palabras.

- Tenemos que ir de inmediato al Departamento Policial, para llevar la carta. No podemos perder más tiempo. A estas alturas cada segundo juega en contra de nosotros- aconsejó Heiji.

* * *

En la secundaria Ekoda la última a aparición de Kid había causado grandes revuelos. En el patio de ésta, bajo la sombra de un gran roble se encontraba Kaito, leyendo el periódico como de costumbre. Pero un pensamiento lo perturbaba; aún pensaba en el encuentro de Kid con Aoko. Lo último que quería era involucrarla a ella con el robo. También había encontrado a su amiga un poco extraña ese día; no le había hablado mucho, y una vez en clases, se volteó a mirarla y ésta le estaba observando con unos ojos de preocupación. ¿Alarmante?

- Quizás sea tan solo mi imaginación…- dijo al aire con un suspiro.

- ¿Qué es solo tu imaginación Kaito?- lo sorprendió Aoko, quien había aparecido detrás del árbol, como si nada.

- ¡Baka!- contestó asustado con una mano sosteniéndole el pecho- Casi me matas del susto Aoko… No deberías aparecerte de la nada, das miedo, más de lo normal- dijo con burla su amigo.

- Gomen Kaito, no fue mi intención- refutó con gracia a causa de la reacción originada por su amigo- Dime una cosa ¿qué hiciste ayer por la noche para celebrar tu cumpleaños?

- ¿E-en la noche? E-tto… Tuve una comida con mi mamá- logró inventar él. Kaito notó inmediatamente que su amiga estaba tramando algo.

- ¡Sugoi! Debiste haber pasado un muy buen momento junto a ella. ¿A dónde fueron?

- Nos quedamos en casa- contestó logrando ocultar su preocupación detrás de una sonrisa simulada- _¿Qué planeas Aoko, porqué tantas preguntas? ¿Será que descubriste la identidad de Kid?_

- Demo…ayer llamé a tu casa, pero nunca contestaste el teléfono. ¡Que extraño!- mintió ella. La verdad era que ella nunca llamó a su amigo, solo quería ver la reacción el la cara de él.

- Eso es porque el teléfono de mi casa no funciona desde hace ya unos días, ¿no recuerdas que te lo dije la semana pasada?- contestó él entre mentiras y ya despreocupado por la repentina curiosidad de su amiga. Retomó su lectura en el periódico para demostrar naturalidad. Ya se había dado cuenta que Aoko tramaba algo, y no pensaba caer en la trampa de su amiga.

- Hai… Kaito ¿recuerdas que ayer me habías dicho que salgamos? Pues lo estuve pensando y podemos salir hoy por la noche ¿Te parece?- tenía que asegurarse que su amigo no era Kid_- Si sales hoy por la noche conmigo, sabré que no eres Kid. Solo dime que si Kaito._

- Está bien, si eso es lo que tú quieres- contestó Kaito, dedicándole una cálida sonrisa.

Dichas estas palabras el rostro de Aoko se iluminó de un momento a otro. Él no era Kid, era absurdo que un hombre con esa sonrisa cometa crímenes y burle la ley, era imposible. Una felicidad inexplicable inundó a Aoko. Era prácticamente imposible estar en dos lugares al mismo tiempo: Kaito iba a salir con ella, y al mismo tiempo Kid iba a estar robando.

- _Entonces, fue una coincidencia que Kid supiera que soy hija de Ginzo Nakamori. Probablemente me había visto cerca de él en algún momento. No es Kaito, definitivamente no es él. Si lo fuera, no hubiera aceptado salir conmigo, porque estaría ocupado con el robo-_ reflexionó ella- Ayer conocí al hombre más engreído e insoportable de todos. Kaitou Kid no es más que palabras ¡No sé qué se cree!

_- ¿Nani? Yo no soy así_- prensó Kaito sorprendido por las amargas calificaciones de su amiga- N-no me digas, haha ¿Y ya saben cual será el próximo ataque?

Aoko negó con la cabeza y bajó la mirada hacia el suelo. Su rostro reflejó preocupación.

- Otousan ha estado muy inquieto, porque no le ha llegado carta, todavía.

- Si estás tan preocupada podemos pasar en la tarde por el Departamento Policial. Así podrás verle y apoyarlo- le ofreció Kaito. Definitivamente tenía algo en mente.

* * *

Cuando los cuatro amigos llegaron, se encontraron con una gran sorpresa; el característico ajetreo y movimiento del departamento de Investigaciones había disminuido. Era por una sola razón; no había nota que descifrar. Se encaminaron hacia la oficina de Nakamori. Al entrar encontraron a un desanimado Ginzo, junto a Kogoro y Megure.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa?- preguntó Ginzo al verlos entrar.

- Les traemos algo- anunció Shinichi buscando la nota entre los bolsillos de su saco.

- Si lo que nos traen son más problemas adolescentes, no se molesten. Si por coincidencia divina, pasara que ustedes traen la carta de Kid, lo que me parece es prácticamente imposible, son bienvenidos- dijo irónico Kogoro mientras salía de su boca una nube de humo provocada por un cigarrillo que estaba fumando.

- De ser así, nos tenemos que quedar entonces señor- contestó Heiji con una audaz sonrisa adornando rostro.

Al escuchar esto fue como si el alma hubiera vuelto a los cuerpos de los tres hombres. Los tres se levantaron y abandonaron sus poses aletargadas; ahora tenían algo sólido con qué trabajar. Ginzo le quitó la carta a Shinichi de las manos y la leyó. Los otros dos hombres se le acercaron por detrás para leerla también. Un silencio reino en el lugar por unos minutos.

Kogoro dejó salir una risa llena de confianza desde lo más profundo de su ser. Adoptó un aire de sabiduría, logrando hacer que todos los presentes dirigieran sus miradas hacia él.

- ¡Pero qué simple! Parece ser un juego para bebes… Sé que se sorprenderán, pero ya entendí la frase: '_Cuando un velo negro cubra las tres torres'_.

Todos lo miraron expectantes.

- Se refiere a que el nuevo robo se efectuará de noche, al igual que el de ayer.

Nadie abrió la boca, todos estaban sorprendidos, pero no por la inteligencia de Kogoro, sino por la falta de ella.

_- Baka, esa frase no es muy difícil de entender. Eso se llama sentido común_- pensó Shinichi- Lo que sabemos hasta ahora, es que el robo se efectuará las 12 de la noche en punto: '_Cuando la segunda mano del reloj alcance a su eterno perseguido en un momento entero'._ Si lo decodificamos: 'el momento entero' es cuando el reloj marca una hora en punto. El 'eterno perseguido' es el minutero. Entonces el momento entero se cumple cuando el minutero está en las 12, y cuando la segunda mano del reloj por fin lo logra alcanzar, también estando en las doce, lo que nos da las 12 de la noche en punto.

- También sabemos que pretende hacerse pasar por uno de nosotros, así que hay que estar muy atentos para frustrar su plan. Kid es un ladrón sorprendentemente inteligente e ingenioso, por lo que no me cuesta creer que ya nos está estudiando, para ver a cual de nosotros encarnará añadió Heiji.

- Supongo que con esa información la policía no fallará esta vez ¿O me equivoco señores?- preguntó un personaje que acababa de entrar al lugar. Era Hiro Obiwa, el cual reflejaba cara de pocos amigos.

- No se preocupe Obiwa-san. ¡Esta vez será diferente; Kid sucumbirá bajo las manos de la justicia y pagará finalmente por todos sus delitos!- confió Ginzo.

En ese momento llegaron a interrumpir aquella reunión, Aoko y Kaito. Un Kaito algo distraído, quien se había quedado mirando a Ran y Kazuha mientras entraba a la oficina; parecía estarlas examinando. Cuando volteó su mirada se encontró con una impactante sorpresa; Obiwa le llamó profundamente la atención.

_-Kuso ¿¡Qué hace ese hombre acá?!-_ maldijo Kaito. Como si fuera por reflejo, empuñó su mano con firmeza para canalizar su ira. Cuando lo observaba una sensación de odio y rabia recorría su cuerpo, y su alma.

Al ver que nuevos invitados se unían al lugar, Obiwa decidió marcharse. Se dirigió en dirección a la puerta, donde Kaito se encontraba parado y cuando caminó al lado del muchacho cruzaron miradas. Un segundo bastó para levantar la curiosidad del magnate. Mientras atravesaba el portal, se volteó para obtener una mejor vista del joven, pero Kaito, dándole la espalda, le cerró 'sutilmente' la puerta en su cara. Una extraña sensación recorrió el cuerpo del magnate. ¿Conocía de antes a aquel joven? ¿Lo había visto en el pasado?

- Ohayou gozaimasu Minna-san- saludó Aoko a todos en el lugar y todos respondieron bajando la cabeza.

- Aoko-chan, chico ¿Qué los trae por acá?- preguntó Ginzo a los dos jóvenes que acababan de llegar.

- Etto… queríamos ver como iban las cosas en el caso ¿Cómo está todo?

- Bueno pues hace poco obtuvimos la carta de Kid, y en este mismo momento la estamos terminando de descifrar- presumió Ginzo- Él es meitantei Mouri. Y estos dos jóvenes, son los más grandes colaboradores del caso; Kudo Shinichi y Hattori Heiji.

_-Veo que el pequeño detective recuperó su verdadero cuerpo-_ pensó Kaito mirando a Shinichi. La verdad era que Kaito sí conocía la identidad pasada de Shinichi; Conan. Pero Shinichi desconocía que él era Kid, su eterno rival.

- Ah, mucho gusto. Mi nombre es Nakamori Aoko, hija de Nakamori Keibu. Él es Kur--

-…Mucho gusto- se adelantó Kaito. No podía permitir que los dos detectives escucharan su nombre, tenía que ser cauteloso- ¡Vaya! Ustedes son muy jóvenes como para estar en un caso del gran ladrón Kid. Deben de ser bastante buenos en su trabajo…

- Hai, mucho gusto- dijo Heiji, extendiéndole la mano.

- ¿Nos hemos visto antes?- preguntó Shinichi mientras le estrechaba la mano. Y es que su manera de hablar, de expresarse y hasta su mirada se le hacía remotamente conocida.

- Iie, no que yo recuerde- mintió Kaito disfrazando todo tipo de sentimientos con una sonrisa.

Heiji se volteó para hablar con Shinichi en privado.

- Kudo, tenemos que ir a investigar de una vez por todas qué secretos se ocultan detrás de este caso.

- Hai. La verdad es que me sorprende tener tanta información que parece irrelevante. Ambos sabemos que algo no anda bien con el relato de Obiwa-san. Y la razón por la cual Kid quiere esas esmeraldas es otra incógnita más…-comentó Shinichi rendido, captando la curiosidad de Kaito, quien escuchaba disimuladamente la conversación.

- Souka… ¡Este caso se pone cada vez más incomprensible! Parece como si fuera un…un…-dijo Heiji sin encontrar la expresión adecuada.

- Un juego de ilusiones- agregó la voz de Kaito, sorprendiendo inmensamente a ambos detectives los cuales se voltearon para encararlo.

- ¿Nande?- preguntó Heiji sorprendido al escuchar lo que ese chico desconocido había dicho. ¿Era su idea, o ese joven había citado parte de la primera nota enviada por Kid?

- ¿De donde sacaste eso?- quiso saber Shinichi. Algo tenía ese chico (al cual no le sabía el nombre) que le inquietaba. Tenía un presentimiento de que algo tramaba… ¿pero qué?

- Pues de la televisión. Lo muestran a cada minuto. Cada vez que cambio de noticiero ¡bum! aparece la nota de Kid- contestó Kaito muy inocente. Realmente le gustaba descolocar a ambos detectives.

Al parecer Shinichi y el detective de Osaka le habían creído aquella gran mentira, ya que Shinichi no le hizo más preguntas, pero Kaito sabía que Shinichi algo sospechaba sobre su identidad. Kaito estaba jugando con fuego, y sería mejor que dejara de hacerlo…

- Nakamori Keibu. ¿Nos permite utilizar la base de datos de la policía, para hacer una investigación? Es algo que ayudará definitivamente al caso- interrumpió Shinichi. Esto llamó profundamente la atención de Kaito.

- H-hai, por supuesto. Siéntanse libres de hacer lo que quieran.

Ambos agradecieron y acto seguido, salieron de la oficina. Algo tramaban y esto le preocupó a Kaito; ellos no iban a investigar cualquier cosa, tenía que ser sobre Kid, y Kaito no iba a permitir que los dos detectives descubriesen más sobre el ladrón.

- Yo voy al baño. Sumimasen- dijo Kaito, cerrando la puerta tras él.

* * *

Corrió hacia la oficina de base de datos. Cuando llegó vio a Shinichi en un computador y a Heiji buscando en una estantería de libros. Decidió quedarse escondido en el umbral de la puerta, donde podía escuchar y ver bastante bien. En la pantalla del computador Shinichi ingresó: 'Rois de la Nuit', y esperó a que la extensa base de datos digital le diera alguna respuesta.

- Oi, Kudo en los libros no hay nada que contenga información sobre las esmeraldas- anunció Heiji rendido- ¿Tuviste algo de suerte?

- Que extraño… Busqué 'Rois de la Nuit', pero el computador me envió a otro caso…

- ¿Nani? ¿Otro caso, cual?

- Uno sobre un mago- dijo Shinichi. Tras escuchar estas palabras, Kaito palideció; el mago era su padre- Aquí dice que un mago muy conocido y de renombre ejecutó un acto de magia llamado _'Ilusiones Escarlata; Reyes de la Noche'_- informó Shinichi. Ambos detectives no podían creerlo. Estaban perplejos. ¿Cómo sabía ese mago sobre las secretas esmeraldas?

- Demo ¿cómo un mago sabía sobre Los Reyes de la Noche, si es un secreto de nivel nacional?- preguntó Heiji impactado.

- Chotto. Hay más: el caso del mago es un caso cerrado. Después de unos años él murió en un accidente durante uno de sus espectáculos. Al parecer algo salió mal en un truco de gran peligro y originó una explosión, en la cual murió- le comunicó Shinichi.

- ¡Kuso!- maldijo Heiji golpeando una mesa que estaba cerca de el- Así no podremos interrogarlo para saber como averiguó sobre Escarlatas… ¿Y cuál es el nombre del mago?

- Al parecer el archivo fue manipulado, ya que no logro encontrar el nombre del mago… Pero quienquiera que lo haya manipulado no hizo bien su trabajo. El mago nombró su último espectáculo con su nombre. El espectáculo se llamó 'El Gran Escape de Kur'--

Pero Shinichi no pudo termina de leer, ya que en ese mismo momento Kaito sacó su pistola y disparó cartas en dirección a los fusibles. Como resultado la luz en el lugar se cortó. Luego apuntó con su pistola hacia el ordenador del computador y le disparó también, provocando un cortocircuito en éste. No podía permitir que esos dos detectives, averiguasen sobre su padre, y menos su nombre, ya que al fin de cuentas, lo podrían vincular con él.

Se levantó del lugar y se dirigió corriendo, hacia la oficina donde Aoko se encontraba. Cuando llegó donde Aoko, aún se hallaba paralizado por la impresión.

- ¿Nande? ¿Daijoubu Kaito?- le preguntó Aoko con preocupación al ver la palidez de su amigo de la infancia.

- Iie, no ocurre nada Aoko. Demo hoy no va a ser posible salir contigo. Gomen Nasai- dijo con su mirada perdida. Dichas aquellas palabras, sin haber escuchado una respuesta de su amiga, salió corriendo del Departamento Policial.

- ¡Chotto Matte!- gritó ella, pero Kaito hizo caso omiso ante la petición de su amiga para que la esperara.

_-…"El Gran Escape de Kuroba Toichi"… Hace mucho tiempo que no escuchaba esa dolorosa frase_pensó Kaito, mientras pocas, pero solitarias lágrimas se aventuraban por su rostro.

* * *

Era de noche, y los tres majestuosos rascacielos de Tokio Company Center se encontraban completamente rodeados por espectadores y por oficiales. Esta vez había más helicópteros resguardando los cielos, centenares de patrullas policiales cuidaban todo el perímetro posible. En un taxi estacionado cerca del lugar se encontraba Kaito y Ji-i observando todo el espectáculo. ¡Y es que era impresionante cómo una sola persona causaba tanta expectación, frenetismo y por supuesto ansiedad!

- Muy bien, todo está listo- anunció Kaito mientras guardaba las últimas cosas en un bolso de color negro.

- Aquí tiene los documentos del oficial, Kaito-san- le dijo Ji-i entregándole unos papeles. En frente de él se encontraba un Kaito disfrazado; ahora era un oficial. Y por supuesto el verdadero oficial se encontraba inconciente en los asientos posteriores del taxi.

- Ya es hora Ji-i- dijo dándole la espalda para aproximarse a la puerta- No te olvides de eliminar el archivo de mi padre en la base de datos policial, confío en ti. No podemos permitir que averigüen más sobre él, de ser así nos descubrirán a nosotros también.

- No se preocupe Kaito-san, lo haré de inmediato. Por lo demás, haga enojar a ese hombre, Obiwa. Un hombre con esa naturaleza se merece sufrir…

Kaito sonrió, bajó del taxi y se dirigió hacia las barricadas que estaban formadas por los policías. Sacó la credencial que le correspondía a otra persona y se la enseñó los hombres del lugar.

-Oficial Matsura Kendo reportándose señor- dijo Kid imitando una voz más grave, la voz del hombre Matsura Kendo- Nakamori Kebu me está esperando.

Los hombres verificaron que sea realmente él y luego de unos minutos lo dejaron pasar. Continuó caminando y vio que a su lado había una cámara de seguridad instalada, la cual captaba todos los movimientos de las personas. Seguramente Nakamori lo iba a ver tarde o temprano.

-¡Damas y caballeros, sean bienvenidos al acto número dos!- le susurró a la cámara de seguridad. Se volteó y comenzó a correr hacia una dirección en especial: el jardín central que compartían las tres torres en común.

**CONTINUARÁ**

Nice, el fin del capítulo 4. Bueno este capítulo dejé varias pistas del verdadero 'porque' del robo de Kid. Espero haber dejado dudas :P! Muchas gracias por los reviews, me dan ánimos para seguir! Y a los que lo leen y no dejan review, dejen uno, no les cuesta nada ;)! Próximo capítulo: el segundo robo, muchas emociones y laberintos de preguntas sin responder…

**Chotto Matte**: _Espera / Un momento_

**Kuso**: _Se ocupa para maldecir_. Mierda (es típica palabra en DC)

**Nande**: _¿Qué?_ (más repentino que Nani)

**Souka**** (Aa '')**: _Ya veo / Ah, verdad…_

... Este capitulo se lo dedico a ustedes, mis lectores, muchas gracias!


	5. Un Velo Encubridor

_**Juego de Ilusiones**_

**Un Velo Encubridor**

- Muy bien, daré las órdenes la cuales tendrán que seguir al pie de la letra- anunció Ginzo mirando su reloj, donde reparó en que ya era casi la hora- En la torre número 1, la principal, estaremos yo y Megure Keibu vigilando. En la torre 3 patrullará Mouri-san con Kudo-kun y Hattori-kun. En caso de cualquier anomalía nos lo notificaremos por los comunicadores.

Un hombre con ropa de oficial se les aproximó en agitada carrera mientras trataba que su sombrero no cayese a causa de dichas acciones.

- Les presento al oficial Matsura Kendo, un hombre de confianza- dijo señalándolo- Matsura manipula las claves con las cuales se abren las cajas fuertes faltantes. Por favor oficial Matsura, entréguelas.

El oficial sacó de su bolsillo dos papeles doblados. Uno se lo entregó a Ginzo y el otro a Kogoro. Lamentablemente lo que Ginzo Nakamori no manipulaba era que ese nombrado 'hombre de confianza' era realmente Kid, disfrazado. Kaito comenzó a observar a todos en el lugar, hasta que por fin la vio: Ran. Muy sigiloso se acercó a ella, sin que nadie lo notase, y se abalanzó cuidadosamente contra la morena haciéndola perder el equilibrio. Todos volvieron sus miradas hacia ambos: de un momento a otro Ran se encontraba entre los brazos del Oficial.

- Gomen Nasai. No fue mi intención señorita, me tropecé- se disculpó.

- I-iie. No se preocupe no fue… nada- En ese momento Ran sintió una pequeña punzada en el brazo, pero no le tomó mucha atención. Fue cosa de segundos para que Ran Mouri comenzara a sentirse mareada; veía borroso y la boca la tenía completamente seca.

- ¿Daijoubu Ran?- le preguntó preocupado Shinichi.

- H-hai, estoy bien. No te preocupes Shinichi- contestó sonrojada, al ver que su amigo posaba su fornida mano en la cabeza de la aludida.

- Nakamori Keibu- interrumpió Shinichi- ¿No cree usted, que es irresponsable de nuestra parte mencionar nuestros planes en un lugar tan abierto y público como este? Después de todo Kid podría ser cualquiera de nosotros- dijo dándole una mirada desafiante al Oficial Matsura. Algo sospechoso había pasado recién, pero como Shinichi no estaba del todo seguro y no tenía pruebas a su favor de aquello, tuvo que limitarse a quedarse en silencio y no actuar.

- No te preocupes muchacho. Todos los presentes son de confianza. Es prácticamente imposible que Kid se encuentre entre nosotros. Y bien éstas son las órdenes: 1º No tenemos permitido entrar a la sala en donde las Esmeraldas Escarlata están escondidas, de modo que nos situaremos adelante de las puertas. 2º Solo podremos entrar a las salas en caso de que Kid se encuentre adentro. 3º Al interior de las salas se encuentra un retrato, detrás de éste se halla una caja fuerte la cual esconde las joyas. La caja fuerte tiene un sistema de claves para abrirla, para eso están las claves que entregué. Cada paso que demos estará siendo monitoreado, y por nada en el mundo debemos bajar la guardia.

Mientras todos en el lugar escuchaban las órdenes de Nakamori sobre qué es lo que tenían que hacer, Ran por otro lado, se separó del grupo. Posó su mano al lado de un majestuoso roble y se sostuvo la cabeza con la otra mano. Al ver a su amiga en mal estado, Kazuha se aproximó hacia ella.

- ¿Te ocurre algo Ran?

- Iie- mintió ella.

- Bueno, será mejor que vayamos con todos. Ya se están empezando a mover- le aconsejó Kazuha, quien seguía preocupada.

- Etto… Yo voy a ir al baño por un momento Kazuha. Adelántate tú, yo te alcanzo en un rato- dijo Ran mientras comenzó a caminar algo desorientada en dirección contraria a la de su amiga.

- ¡Muy bien, ya casi es hora del segundo ataque! ¡Todos a sus puestos!- vociferó Ginzo y como resultado todos los oficiales y agentes comenzaron a movilizarse y alejarse del lugar.

* * *

En el tercer rascacielos todo parecía andar bien. Shinichi y los demás se encontraban al frente de la sala de reuniones, donde la joya misteriosa estaba siendo guardada. Se podía sentir la tensión palpante de aquella situación. No todos estaban de acuerdo con quedarse parados frente una puerta esperando a que 'algo pase'. Una de estas personas era Heiji.

Heiji Hattori era conocido como un hombre que actuaba por impulso, y si esto significaba desobedecer a sus superiores, lo hacía sin pensarlo dos veces. Bajo su punto de vista no le parecía correcto dejar la sala con la joya desprotegida, ya que de esa manera Kid tendría todas las posibilidades para robarla de la manera más fácil y simple. Pero no podía hacer nada, ya que después de todo estaban siguiendo mandatos y si cometía alguna imprudencia (como desobedecer órdenes) no iba a poder seguir en el caso que tanto le llamaba la atención.

- ¡No puedo creer que estamos aquí parados sin hacer nada!- alegó Heiji con impaciencia. Con ambas manos entrecruzadas y apoyado el la pared con su espalda, hacía sonar su pie con el suelo, persistentemente.

- Te equivocas Hattori, si estamos haciendo algo. Estamos esperando que Kid aparezca- le dijo Shinichi con un tono sarcástico, a lo que Heiji le devolvió una mirada de desagrado.

- No seas tan impaciente Heiji, pareces un pequeño niño si actúas así- añadió Kazuha en burla.

Un minuto. Tan solo un minuto faltaba para que comenzara el tan esperado 'espectáculo'. ¿Cómo una sola persona causaba tanto nerviosismo, tanto frenetismo? ¿Cómo un simple ladrón lograba manipular a todo el Departamento Policial a su manera? ¿Cómo era eso posible? Kaitou Kid era experto para causar tal sensación de inseguridad e irritación hasta en el hombre con más compostura. Realmente era un genio, un verdadero genio del robo…

- Oi oi, ¿dónde está mi hija? ¿Alguien ha visto a Ran?- preguntó Kogoro, al percatarse que Ran se había ausentado de su vista por ya un tiempo.

- ¡¿Nani?!- se sorprendió Shinichi.

- No se preocupen, Ran me dijo que iba al baño. Debe estar por volver. Al parecer se sentía mal- avisó Kazuha.

- ¡Pero ya se ha demorado bastante!- dijo Kogoro.

- Iré a buscarla- avisó Shinichi, quien ya había comenzado a correr por el pasillo- ¿_Y si Kid le hizo algo? ¿Y se le hizo daño?_ _Espero_ _que no le haya pasado nada… Estaba actuando muy extraño hoy por la noche. ¡Por favor Ran que no te haya pasado nada!_- se dirigió en dirección de los elevadores y esperó impaciente- ¡RAAAN!

- ¿Nande? ¿¡Qué ocurre Shinichi?!- contestó Ran tras el llamado desesperado de Shinichi.

- ¿R-Ran?

- Hai, esa soy yo la última vez que me fijé- contestó con tono sarcástico.

- ¡Ran nos tenías preocupados! ¿Te sientes mejor?- dijo Kazuha, quien apareció junto a Kogoro y Heiji después de unos segundos.

- Tranquilícense, solo había ido al baño a beber algo de agua. Ya me siento mejor.

- Ran tienes que ser más cuidadosa. Recuerda que Kid querrá disfrazarse de alguno de nosotros y cualquiera puede ser su blanco a seguir- avisó Shinichi.

- Está bien, lo recordaré. Trataré de no ausentarme más…- contestó sonriendo.

_-__ ¡¡MOURI!!_- se escuchó la voz energética de Nakamori por el comunicador- _¡RESPONDAN! ¡RESPONDAN!... ¿Todos están en posición? ¿Todo va bien? ¿Ninguna señal de Kid? Cambio._

- ¡Are! Este Nakamori es un hombre muy exagerado. Está gritando como loco- criticó Kogoro cubriendo la parte superior del comunicador.

_-__ Mouri lo estoy escuchando… ¡Si no quiere que lo escuche, por lo menos cubra la parte adecuada del comunicador!_

Tras decir eso todos fijaron sus miradas hacia el comunicador en las manos de Kogoro. Grave error: estaba cubriendo la zona en donde se escuchaba, no donde se hablaba.

- Etto… Todo está bien por el momento Nakamori Keibu ¿Cómo va todo por allá?- preguntó Kogoro tratando de cambiar el tema.

_- __Aquí perfecto. Tenemos todo preparado por si Kid trata de apagar la luz de nuevo. Esta vez está todo cubierto así que será imposible que burle la seguridad de nuevo. Prepárense, que ya es hora._

- Muy bien. Cualquier señal de Kid les avisaremos. Cambio y fuera.

- Oi, tengo que ir al baño otra vez, no me siento muy bien. Vuelvo de inmediato- avisó repentinamente Ran.

- Demo Ran… es peligroso separarte del grupo a estas alturas- le dijo Shinichi.

- No te preocupes Shinichi. Volveré lo más rápido posible- contestó y se fue del lugar.

Todos observaron extrañados a Ran cómo desaparecía entre las sombras de aquel largo pasillo que tenían al frente. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por las doce estruendosas campanadas de un reloj, el cual anunciaba que todo había comenzado.

- Ran ha estado actuando muy extraño últimamente- comentó Kazuha muy preocupada a Shinichi y Heiji.

- ¿Nani? ¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Heiji.

- No lo sé… ha estado actuando diferente desde que volvió del baño. ¿No lo notaron? Nunca antes había sido tan antipática con Kudo, por ejemplo.

- Hai, yo también me fijé- añadió Shinichi con una mano acariciando su mentón. Algo no andaba bien.

- Es como si fuera otra persona- dijo Kazuha con la cabeza gacha.

Cuando aquellas palabras salieron por la boca de Kazuha, los ojos de ambos detectives se abrieron de par en par. Con sus rostros pálidos cruzaron miradas; ambos estaban pensando lo mismo.

"_Apareceré como un igual, desapercibido"_

Escuchó Shinichi en su cabeza una y otra vez dejándole ver la verdad. Ahora sabía que sus sospechas estaban correctas; el oficial Matsura Kendo era realmente Kid. Después de unos segundos y sin pensarlo dos veces, ambos salieron corriendo en dirección a la sala de reuniones. Sin decir nada, sin dar explicaciones dejaron atrás a Kazuha.

* * *

Cuando se encontraron de frente a la habitación vieron que unos agentes se encontraban en el suelo, dormidos e inconcientes. Se aventuraron a la sala y cuando se encontraron dentro vieron el lugar desabitado y oscuro. ¿Se les había escapado Kaitou Kid? No, no era posible. Dieron unos pasos en el lugar y comenzaron a investigar; la caja fuerte había sido abierta, pero sin señal de forcejeo. Heiji comenzó a ver si la joya se encontraba adentro, pero no la halló. Kid se las había llevado.

- ¡Kuso! La segunda esmeralda no se encuentra aquí Kudo. ¡Llegamos demasiado tarde!- maldijo Heiji golpeando la pared a puño cerrado.

- Ese ladrón se escapó otra vez…

Un momento de silencio inundó el lugar, hasta que el fuerte sonar de la puerta cerrándose tras sus espaldas desvió ambas miradas. Ahí estaba él; apareció ante los dos detectives silenciosamente, sin perturbar la calma de la noche. Tenía una sonrisa llena de seguridad dibujada en su rostro, como si todo lo supiera. Los sonidos que emitían sus zapatos al caminar al compás imaginario era lo único que se escuchaba en aquel cuarto. Shinichi y Heiji estaban perplejos, incapaces de moverse, solo observaron al ladrón caminar a su lado. Cuando el misterioso Kid llegó al gran ventanal del lugar se volteó y encaró a ambos. La luz de la luna lo bañaba completamente, y no dejaba que los detectives definieran su rostro.

- ¡Al fin llegaron, ya era hora! La verdad es que ya me estaba comenzando a aburrir- rompió el incómodo silencio Kid, con una ironía y sarcasmo abundante.

- No lo entiendo Kid ¿porqué rayos no te fuiste cuando tuviste la oportunidad y esperaste a que nosotros llegáramos?- quiso saber Shinichi adoptando posición de seguridad.

- Pues… Por la simple razón de que si me voy sin que nadie lo note, sería como no haber venido en lo absoluto. Eso le quita toda la diversión a este juego ¿No lo creen?

- ¡Esto no es un juego Kid!- se enfureció Heiji al ver que Kid aparentaba no tomarse el asunto enserio.

- ¡Eso lo sé yo mejor que nadie meitantei!- alzó la voz muy serio Kid, sorprendiendo a Heiji. Él sabía que no era un juego; la razón del robo no era un chiste ni mucho menos. Era por su padre y, después de todo, él había puesto las reglas desde el principio- Veo que el famoso tantei Kudo Shinichi recuperó su verdadera forma y volvió en gloria y majestad- dijo irónico.

- No iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad de atraparte en tu propio juego Kid, no esta vez. Fue muy inteligente de tu parte disfrazarte del oficial Matsura para de esa manera tener fácil acceso a las claves. Así no tendrías que volar la caja fuerte de nuevo y no llamarías la atención de los oficiales, ya que ahora se encontraban más cerca del lugar que ayer.

- Me descubriste tantei-san - confesó sarcástico encogiendo los hombros- No dejas de sorprenderme. Y fue muy astuto de su parte investigar sobre las joyas en la base de datos policial. Lástima que la luz se cortó y no lograron terminar exitosamente su investigación.

- ¿Fue obra tuya el corte de energía?- preguntó atónito Heiji.

- Digámoslo así: tienen que saber que yo tengo ojos en todas partes, no se confíen ni por un solo segundo que están solos- contestó irónico nuevamente.

- ¿Porqué hiciste eso? ¿Te sentiste amenazado? ¿Qué tiene que ver ese mago en este caso, y contigo? ¿Y porqué razón no quieres que averigüemos sobre él?- desafió Shinichi con preguntas.

- ¡Are! ¿Tantas preguntas quieren que les explique y en tan poco tiempo?

- ¡Responde de una vez Kid!- amenazó Heiji impaciente.

- ¿Porqué ese hombre sabía sobre las joyas Escarlata, si nadie más lo sabe?- volvió a preguntar Shinichi. Tenía que quitarle toda la información posible, para atar cabos sueltos. Ya que a estas alturas Shinichi tenía más preguntas en su cabeza, que respuestas.

- ¿Qué te hace creer que responderé a tus preguntas?- inquirió Kid muy confiado, sin abandonar ese aire de seguridad.

- 'Ilusiones Escarlata; Reyes de la Noche' ¿Te suena familiar? ¡¿Qué rayos te dice eso Kid?!- preguntó Heiji refiriéndose al espectáculo del mago.

- Me suena a un espectáculo de reyes. Uno magnífico y maravilloso, imposible de sobrepasar por nadie en el mundo- dejó salir de su boca el ladrón, con un tono melancólico el cual trató de disfrazar.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver ese mago con este caso?- volvió a formular la pregunta Shinichi.

- ¡Ya está! Me cansé de este jueguito de preguntas- Kid se acercó a las ventanas y dirigió su mirada hacia fuera; cientos de oficiales se movilizaban de un lado hacia otro tratando de descubrir donde se había escondido el ladrón. Sacó de sus ropas un comunicador y, al frente de ambos detectives comenzó a toser, estaba adecuando su voz.

- ¿Nande? ¿Qué rayos haces?- preguntó el detective de Osaka confundido. Tras esto Kid le dedicó una fugaz y audaz mirada.

- ¡¡ATENCIÓN TODOS LOS OFICIALES!! ¡KID SE ENCUENTRA EN LA TORRE NÚMERO TRES! REPITO; KID SE ENCUENTRA EN LA TORRE NÚEMERO TRES- vociferó la voz de Ginzo con todas sus fuerzas, la cual había sido emitida por Kid.

Heiji no lo podía creer; Kid había imitado perfectamente una voz completamente diferente a la de él. No solo imitó la voz en sí, sino también las pausas, el tono, la manera de expresarse; todo. Era igual que Nakamori Ginzo.

- ¡QUIERO A TODOS LOS HELICÓPTEROS PROTEGIENDO EL PERÍMETRO! ¡ES UNA ORDEN!- volvió a hacerlo, pero esta vez con la voz de Kogoro. Devolvió su mirada hacia ambos detectives, los cuales no podían quitar sus expresiones de confusión.

No podía ser posible. Kid había revelado su posición a los policías. El inimitable Kaitou Kid, capaz de reproducir voces completamente diferentes a las de él, había hecho una locura frente a ellos.

- Ya les dije que sin espectadores, no hay diversión- rió Kid. Cuando terminó de hablar los cinco helicópteros alumbraron con sus luces la sala en donde ellos se encontraban.

- Antes de que te atrapemos Kid, gracias a tus estupideces claro está, dime una sola cosa ¿Dónde está Ran?- preguntó con seriedad Shinichi.

- ¿Porqué voy a saber yo donde está esa muchacha?

- No te hagas el tonto Kid. Te disfrazaste de ella para poder entrar a este lugar y así pasar desapercibido ante las cámaras de seguridad las cuales están por todo el rascacielos. ¿¡DONDE RAYOS LA TIENES?!- desafió el detective furioso. Si le tocaba un pelo a Ran, él se iba a encargar de ese ladrón.

- Are, are… ¡Me descubriste otra vez tantei! No te voy a decir donde está. Tú tendrás que descubrirlo… ¡Ahh por cierto! Tu amiga se ve espectacular con mi ropa puesta. Ya sabes; tuve que intercambiar atuendos con ella. Nada fuera de lo normal, solo gajes del oficio- dijo a Shinichi sabiendo que lo haría enojar.

- ¡Si cuando la encuentre tiene un rasguño en ella te haré pedazos Kid!

- Solo te puedo decir tantei, que si no te apresuras el furioso viento de la noche se la llevará volando por el cielo estrellado…

_-__ ¿Un acertijo_?_ El viento se la llevará…el viento se la… ¡La azotea!_- y sin pensarlo dos veces Shinichi salió corriendo del lugar en busca de su amiga.

Cuando Shinichi abandonó el lugar dejó la puerta abierta y desde ella se podía escuchar los centenares de pasos en la lejanía. Los oficiales, agentes e inspectores estaban por llegar al lugar para cumplir su objetivo: capturar al ladrón más buscado en todo Japón.

- ¿Porqué quieres robar estas joyas a Obiwa, su dueño? ¿Solo porque están evaluadas en miles de millones?- inquirió Heiji con ambas manos en sus bolsillos.

- Iie- contestó frío Kid.

- ¿Hay otra razón que no sepamos? ¡¿Dilo de una vez Kid, qué es lo que ocultas?!

- ¡Y yo pensé que la labor de un meitantei era averiguar la verdad!- añadió sarcástico- Te diré una sola cosa, la cual no justifica mis acciones, ni es la razón del robo. Solo creo que debes saberlo…

- ¿Qué me quieres decir?- preguntó Heiji, mientras escuchaba los pasos de los oficiales cada vez más cerca.

- La verdad que ustedes saben no es más que un gran velo lleno de mentiras, el cual oculta la verdadera realidad.

- ¿¡N-nani?!- exclamó el detective de Osaka sin entender las palabras de Kid.

Pero la explicación nunca llegó a Heiji, ya que se vieron interrumpidos por los policías que acababan de llegar. Acompañándolos estaban Kogoro, el inspector Megure y Ginzo Nakamori. De un momento a otro la sala se había llenado de personas, y todas estaban ahí por una razón; atrapar y frustrar el robo de Kid.

- ¡No puedo creer que hayas imitado mi voz ladrón! Fue muy astuto de tu parte disfrazarte de mi oficial y dejarme un mensaje en las cámaras de seguridad, pero ahora estás rodeado y tu jugada te salió al revés- vociferó Ginzo.

- Después de tantos robos juntos Nakamori Keibu, ¿y todavía no me conoce?- añadió Kid, dando unos pasos hacia atrás.

- ¡No podrás salir volando esta vez Kid! ¡Te tenemos rodeado!- dijo Kogoro- ¡Todos, atrápenlo!

- ¿Y quién dijo que yo escaparía volando?- desafió Kid con una mano bajándose el gorro de copa que tenía y dedicándoles una astuta sonrisa- ¡Damas y caballeros, o mejor dicho solo caballeros, fue un placer el de hoy por la noche! ¡El acto número dos se llegó a su fin… Hasta la próxima!

Dichas estas palabras Kid lanzó una pequeña bola a sus pies. Una gran nube de humo salió expulsada por aquel artefacto. Todos en el lugar se cubrieron la boca y nariz mientras esperaban que esta nube en frente de ellos se desvaneciera. Cuando esta se comenzó a esparcir Kid ya no se encontraba junto a ellos.

- ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ?- preguntó Ginzo muy sorprendido, pero a la vez hirviendo en rabia- ¡TODOS, REVICEN EL PERÍMETRO!- ordenó y tras eso dicho, todos los hombres salieron corriendo del lugar en busca de Kid.

Mientras todos se movilizaban había una persona la cual no se movió ni un milímetro; Heiji. Estaba confundido, inmerso en sus pensamientos, de los cuales nadie lo podía sacar.

_-__ ¿A qué te refieres Kid_? ¿_Cuál es la mentira que dices?_

* * *

La impaciencia de Shinichi se le podía ver en el rostro. Esperaba que el elevador lo llevase al último piso del rascacielos. Cuando las puertas finalmente se abrieron enfrente de él, abrió paso y comenzó a correr. Los pasos de Shinichi subiendo las escaleras se podían escuchar por todo el lugar. Cuando abrió la puerta que lo comunicaba con la azotea, una fuerte ráfaga de viento le azotó el rostro.

Ahí, en la mitad del suelo del edificio se encontraba tendida Ran. Corrió hacia ella y se alegró al ver que tenía puestas sus ropas, y no las de Kid como él le había dicho. A pesar de tener puestas sus ropas ella estaba helada, había estado mucho tiempo expuesta al frío viento de la noche.

_-__ Ran… ¡me alegra tanto que estés bien!_- pensó mirando a su inconciente amiga- _No me podía perdonar si te pasaba algo…_

En ese momento notó algo extraño. Entre las manos de Ran había una carta, la cual en el sobre decía: _'Para el Romeo de ésta Julieta, El caballero de ésta damisela; Para Kudo Shinichi. Las más sinceras disculpas Kaitou Kid'._ Era a carta del robo de mañana, y estaba sobre Ran y dirigido a Shinichi. Abrió el sobre y de ésta cayo algo inusual; en frente de sus ojos una carta de Poker la cual había caído al suelo. En ella, un inusual bufón se lograba ver: el Joker. ¿Qué significado escondía ese Joker ya bastante usado? ¿Porqué quería Kid que Shinichi lo encontrara?

**CONTINUARÁ**

Muchísimas gracias por leerme! Nos vemos pronto espero, me dicen que les pareció este capítulo el cual disfruté tanto en escribir. Se cuidan…


	6. Incógnitas sobre un Pasado

**N/A:** aquí les explico información verdadera en el anime, para que los que no sepan puedan entender lo que viene en el fic: Yukiko conoció al padre de Kaito, Toichi Kuroba, de hecho él le enseño a disfrazarse. Yusaku trató de atrapar a Kid en esos tiempos, pero nunca lo logró.

* * *

_**Juego de Ilusiones**_

**Incógnitas sobre un Pasado**

_Antes de que el dios del Cielo llegue a la gloria,_

_y alcance por fin una noche eterna,_

_Apareceré yo en frente de todos._

_Caminaré entre ustedes inadvertido_

_Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos los estruendos de alegría del Dios_

_Marcarán un fin a las mentiras._

_No todo es lo que parece,_

_Verán como el juego de ilusiones terminará._

_Kaitou Kid._

* * *

El sol brillaba majestuoso anunciando que un nuevo día había comenzado. En el hospital de Tokio se encontraba Ran Mouri. La razón por la que Ran se encontraba en el hospital, no era a causa de su altercado con Kid. Al menos no directamente. En la noche anterior había atrapado un resfrío el cual le trajo complicaciones, una fuerte fiebre. Eso la había mantenido toda la noche en un mal estado. Pero ya estaba mejorando.

Estaba sola en su habitación, no eran horas de visitas, pero eso no fue impedimento para que Shinichi la fuese a ver. Sin que nadie lo notara, se escabulló entre la gente de la sala de espera y entró, muy sigiloso. Cuando se encontraba dentro vio a una cansada y dormida Ran…

¡Era tan bella! Se aproximó hacia ella. Sus ojos azulinos recorrieron todo su cuerpo; ese cuerpo que parecía ser tan frágil que era capaz de quebrarse hasta con el suspiro de los ángeles. Ante él tenía a Ran Mouri, su amiga de la infancia, la persona que amaba en secreto. Se acerco hasta encontrarse a milímetros de ella, podía sentir su respiración latente. Cuidadosamente, tratando de no despertarla, puso su frente encima de la de ella. Se quedó así por unos minutos y para finalizar le besó la frente. Luego alejó su rostro. Quedó observando sus labios, sus dulces y perfectos labios.

-Estas durmiendo…- suspiró rendido Shinichi- Yo lo siento mucho. Si tan solo me hubiera dado cuenta que tú…

-Te equivocas Shinichi, no es tu culpa- respondió Ran abriendo sus ojos, aún estaba algo dormida.

Shinichi dio un salto del susto. ¿La había despertado él? ¿Acaso su amiga había sentido el contacto cercano que tuvo con ella? ¿El travieso beso que le dio?

-¿T-te desperté?

-Iie. Estaba durmiendo y de pronto sentí algo cerca mió… pero al parecer fue mi imaginación- dijo sentándose en la cama.

-H-hai, tu imaginación hahaha… ¡_No me descubrió, gracias a dios!_

-Que bueno que estás aquí. Te quería dar las gracias Shinichi- contestó ella con una hermosa sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Era la sonrisa más bella de todas, ante los ojos de Shinichi- Ya sabes…por haber ido a buscarme en la noche. Cuando vi a Kid en frente mío en el baño, no sabía que iba a pasar conmigo. Aparte de sentirme desorientada y muy mareada, no sabía a qué se debía. Lo último que recuerdo fue que él me dijo que te tenía que entregar algo… Lo puso en mi chaqueta. Después de eso no recuerdo nada.

-¿Cómo dices? ¿Te dio algo para mí?

-Así es, debo tenerlo guardado en mi chaqueta.

Shinichi se dirigió donde la chaqueta de Ran se encontraba. Buscó en sus bolsillos hasta que por fin encontró algo; un pequeño papel. Lo abrió y en él decía: 'Un desafío en las alturas lo definirá todo. Encontrarás la respuesta que buscas. Siempre hay una respuesta meitantei. Llegará el fin de todas las ilusiones'. Por más que lo leyera una y otra vez, no entendía a qué se refería ¿Será que Kid le responderá los misterios que rodean las esmeraldas? ¡Eso es imposible!

-Me dijo… que acompañaba una carta de poker. No sé a que se refería- añadió Ran.

-_¡La carta Joker! ¿Pero… qué querrá con todo esto?_- dedujo Shinichi. Se quedó en silencio, buscando una respuesta lógica. Pero se vio interrumpido por la llegada de Kogoro y compañía al lugar.

-¡Ran!- dijo animada Kazuha, pero luego miró a Shinichi quien estaba acompañándola- ¿Interrumpimos algo?

-¿¡C-cómo se te ocurre!? No ha pasado nada- afirmó ruborizada Ran.

-Que bueno que todos se encuentran aquí, tengo que decirles algo…- interrumpió Shinichi- Cuando fui en busca de Ran en la azotea y la encontré… Tenía entre sus manos la ultima nota de Kid- en el momento en que esas palabras salieron de la boca de Shinichi todos quedaron atónitos. Shinichi les entregó la carta, pero se quedó con el Joker y la nota que Kid le había escrito solo a él.

-Déjame ver- dijo Kogoro y comenzó a leer la carta en voz alta, para que todos los del lugar escucharan.

Cuando terminó un silencio se intensificó por el lugar. Nadie decía nada. Shinichi ya había tenido la oportunidad de leer la carta, de la cual entendió varias ideas, pero le faltaba descifrar partes muy importantes de ésta. Por lo que solo tenía información suelta en su cabeza, que no le decía nada sin lo más principal.

-_¿_Antes de que el dios del Cielo llegue a la gloria? ¿A qué se refiere?- preguntó Ginzo reflexionando.

-Puede ser…- todos desviaron sus miradas a Ran-… que se refiere a _Tenkou._

-¿Tenkou dices?- preguntó Megure.

-Si, es el dios del cielo en la mitología Japonesa antigua. Tal vez Kid se refiere al Festival de Tenkou. Una fiesta originaria de la antigüedad, la cual se lleva a cabo cada 10 años. La leyenda cuenta que este día fue cuando Tenkou ascendió al cielo después de una feroz guerra terrenal. Hoy se celebra esa festividad el Tokio ¿Acaso no sabían?- informó Ran.

-_Entonces, antes de que Tenkou alcance la media noche… ¿Cuánto tiempo antes?-_ pensó Shinichi inmerso en sus deducciones- Ya lo sé. Descifré la carta de Kid, o al menos la mayor parte de ella. Kid nos dice que atacará antes de que sea la media noche, 'cuando el dios del cielo alcance su gloria en una noche eterna'. Si se demorará 10 minutos, como nos avisó en las cartas anteriores, eso quiere decir que Kid atacará a las 11:50 de la noche para robarse la última esmeralda.

-¡Lo que me recuerda!- interrumpió Ginzo haciendo que todos lo miraran- Tengo que informarles que debido las festividades de Tenkou, los rascacielos de Tokio Company Center celebrarán con un tradicional baile. Este baile se celebra cada Festival Tenkou, y esta vez no iba a dejar de serlo. Gente de otros países visitarán la torre, magnates, empresarios, millonarios del mundo y hasta políticos vendrán. Será una mascarada, ya saben tenemos que ocupar antifaces.

-¿¡Piensan hacer una fiesta mientras Kid anda planeando robar la última joya que comprende a Los Reyes de la Noche?! ¡Ese Obiwa está completamente desquiciado!- enjuició Heiji, más sorprendido y enfadado que nunca. No le cabía en su mente que alguien haría algo así.

-Hattori tiene razón inspector. Es prácticamente una locura dejar que se lleve a cabo esta fiesta. Todos prestarán atención a la fiesta y bajarán la guardia- añadió Shinichi.

-Si lo piensan determinadamente, no está tan mal… Kid no sabrá quién es policía y quién es civil; todos llevaremos puestas ropas y máscaras encubriendo nuestras verdaderas identidades. Podría ser un punto a favor para nosotros- dijo Kogoro. Al fin de cuentas tenía razón, sería una buena oportunidad de pasar desapercibidos y capturar a Kid, el ladrón de guante blanco.

-Pero es lógico entonces que Kid se disfrace al igual que nosotros, así el también pasará desapercibido- agregó Kazuha.

-'Aparecerá en frente de nosotros y caminará, desapercibido'- dijo Shinichi, pensando también en la carta de Joker que tenía guardada en su bolsillo- Él ya lo sabía desde un comienzo, lo tiene todo muy bien planeado…

* * *

El persistente sonar del timbre de aquella casa se estaba convirtiendo ya en un molesto sonido, el cual avisaba que alguien esperaba en la puerta, impaciente. Aoko Nakamori bajó rápidamente las escaleras y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Cuando la abrió se encontró con Kaito, el cual ella no quería ver.

-Aoko yo…- articuló Kaito, pero no pudo terminar, ya que su amiga le cerró la puerta en la cara- ¡Vamos Aoko, ya sé que hice mal, pero por favor escúchame!

No recibió respuesta alguna. Sintió como Aoko subía las escaleras de nuevo, dirigiéndose a su habitación. Evidentemente estaba ignorándolo por completo. En ese mismo momento en el que vio el rostro de su amiga, una Aoko que reflejaba tristeza, decidió entrar por la ventana de su habitación. Este día su amiga lo iba a escuchar y estaba más determinado que nunca. Corrió en dirección al patio trasero y subió por las enredaderas, las cuales lo dejaban en frente de la habitación de su amiga. Entró, pero Aoko no se encontraba ahí. Cuando Aoko entró a su cuarto se sorprendió al ver a Kaito ahí. Estaba algo sucio, ya que había subido por las enredaderas, y cansado.

-K-Kaito… ¿Cómo llegaste hasta acá?

-Por la ventana- dijo él con su sonrisa pícara de costumbre- Ya que como tú me cerraste la puerta en la cara, no me quedó de otra. Por cierto, ¿sabías tú que es de mala educación cerrar puertas a la gente mientras te están hablando?- añadió burlón.

-¿Y sabías tú que es de mala educación entrar a la casa de una persona, apresar de que ésta no te quiere adentro? Ya con haberte dejado hablando solo pensé que bastaba… ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- preguntó un poco fría Aoko, mientras evitaba tener contacto con los ojos de su amigo. Sabía que si los miraba, éstos la derretirían.

-Vine a pedirte disculpas, ya sabes por haberte abandonado ayer sin darte explicación alguna.

Aoko alzó una ceja y cruzó sus brazos sobre su estrecho pecho, con una mueca testaruda en la boca. Esperaba más que eso para concederle un perdón de su parte.

-¡Vamos Aoko, no seas tan fría! Si sabes que no me gusta verte triste, y menos si es por mi culpa ¡¡No lo soporto!!- le confesó lamentado Kaito. Le estaba diciendo lo que salía de corazón. Tras escuchar dichas palabras, Aoko no pudo evitar sonrojarse y sorprenderse al ver la sinceridad de Kaito frente a ella.

-Si te importo tanto como tú dices, entonces ¿por qué me dejaste sola? ¿Qué te costaba decirme que te ocurría?- preguntó mientras su voz flaqueaba, pero trató de disimularlo.

-Tuve un problema en mi casa…-mintió Kaito- Pero no importa eso ahora… ¿Me perdonas?- le preguntó mientras hacía aparecer en su mano una rosa roja, las que a ella tanto le gustaban. Aoko se quedó mirándolo. Dio un largo suspiro y cogió la rosa que Kaito le ofreció, en forma de haberlo perdonado, pero no del todo. Aún estaba algo sentida-Voy a ganarme todo tu perdón. Ya verás Aoko- dijo él muy determinado.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y cómo lo harás si se puede saber?

-Pues primero que nada vendrás conmigo a una celebración del Festival Tenkou. Escuché que los rascacielos en donde tu papá está trabajando sobre el caso de Kid hará un gran baile; una mascarada. Tú serás mi pareja.

En ese mismo momento el rubor que coloraba el rostro de Aoko se intensificó. Su corazón latía a mil por hora ¿Iba a ser la pareja de Kaito?

-¿Saldré contigo… como en una cita?- preguntó ingenua.

-Hai, una cita. Te la debía después de todo…

-Lo tenías todo planeado desde el comienzo ¿no es así Kaito?- le dedicó una mirada desconfiada ella.

-Aha- sonrió mostrando sus dientes.

-Está bien. Iremos a esa mascarada, pero debes prometerme no dejarme sola por ningún momento.

-Te lo prometo- Kaito estaba mintiendo, tenía que dejarla sola, por lo menos en un momento para robar la última esmeralda. Pero ya lo tenía todo previsto.

-Y ¿Cómo planeas entrar? La mascarada en una fiesta exclusiva. No creo que dejen entrar a dos adolescentes así como así.

-Pues, tú eres la hija de Nakamori Keibu; puedes entrar a cualquier parte si se te da la gana- volvió a sonreírle. Su amiga lo observó sorprendida; ¡realmente lo tenía todo muy bien pensado!

* * *

Los últimos días habían sido bastante agotadores para Heiji Hattori y su amiga Kazuha; habían tenido que viajar inesperadamente a Tokio, después de haber recibido la llamada de la policía. También se había tenido que enfrentar con el mismo Kaitou Kid en persona, y algo le incomodaba desde su ultimó encuentro. Tenía la cabeza llena de confusiones. ¿Por qué Kid le había dicho esas últimas palabras en su encuentro? ¿A qué mentiras se refería?

Hace poco tiempo se había quedado dormido con esos pensamientos en mente. En la casa de Ran se podía observar una enternecedora imagen; sobre un sillón (bastante amplio) yacía él, con su rostro cubierto por su gorra, durmiendo plácidamente. Acompañándolo estaba Kazuha, dormida también. Estaban apoyados uno del otro: Kazuha tenía su cabeza encima del pecho de su fuerte amigo, mientras él la sostenía entre sus brazos. Abrazándola, parecía estar protegiéndola.

'_La verdad que ustedes saben no es más que un gran velo lleno de mentiras, el cual esconde la verdadera realidad'_

De pronto Heiji se despertó de un golpe, pasando a despertar a Kazuha por supuesto. Mientras su amiga recién recobraba la conciencia, él observó la manera en que sostenía a Kazuha entre sus brazos. ¿¡Cómo había llegado a quedarse dormido de esa manera con ella?! Kazuha lo notó también y ambos se separaron de inmediato.

-¿Tú y yo…?- preguntó Kazuha refiriéndose a la manera en la que habían dormido.

-No lo recuerdo- dijo desviando su mirada, sonrojado- Realmente no importa… estábamos dormidos, era prácticamente imposible habernos dado cuenta de lo que hacíamos- agregó mirando hacia el techo algo nervioso.

-Hai, tienes razón- afirmó ella igual de nerviosa que su amigo.

-Oi Kazuha, supongo que piensas en ir a la mascarada ¿verdad?- cambió de tema Heiji.

-Pues sí ¿Porqué preguntas Heiji?

-¡Bah! Solo quería saber… nada más- hizo una gran pausa- ¿Irás con alguien?

-Iie, con nadie- Kazuha notó de inmediato que su amigo de la infancia tenía algo en mente:- ¿a qué se debe la pregunta?

-Pues quería saber si alguien se había atrevido a invitar alguien tan poco agraciada como tú ¡Dios salve a esa persona!- dijo él burlón.

-Heiji, si me quieres invitar hazlo de una vez. No deambules. ¡Y tampoco es necesario que me hagas enojar!- contestó su amiga algo enfurecida. Se levantó del sillón y comenzó a alejarse de él.

-¡Oi Kazuha!- le gritó Heiji, llamando su atención. Su amiga se detuvo, pero seguía dándole la espalda- ¿Quieres ir conmigo a la mascarada?

-Está bien- dijo mientras recobraba su paso y se alejaba de donde Heiji se encontraba, cerrando la puerta tras ella- ¡_Eres todo un caso Heiji Hattori!_- pensó con una gran sonrisa adornada por rubor en su rostro, del otro lado de la puerta.

Heiji se acostó de nuevo en el sillón. No podía dejar de pensar en Kid. Sus pensamientos se esfumaron en el mismo momento en que el teléfono sonó. Cuando contestó escuchó del otro lado de la línea telefónica a Shinichi.

-Muy bien. Voy para allá de inmediato. Yo también tengo algo preocupante que contarte- dijo colgando el teléfono. Se puso su gorra y se encaminó hacia la casa de Kudo.

* * *

-¿Cómo dices?- preguntó Heiji sorprendido.

-Lo que escuchaste Hattori. Kaitou Kid dejó una nota exclusivamente para mí y además una extraña carta de poker. Estoy seguro de que con esa carta trata de decirme algo, pero aún no sé qué.

Tres hombres estaban reunidos en la sala de la casa Kudo, tratando de averiguar qué es lo que realmente estaba pasando en el caso de Kid. En la noche se iba a cometer el último robo, y esta era la última oportunidad de averiguar las incógnitas que rodeaban el caso del ladrón de guante blanco.

-Quizás sea algo más simple de lo que crees Shinichi- agregó Agasa bebiendo de una copa- Estás tratando de ver algo más allá de lo que realmente es.

-Kudo, hay algo que ha estado en mi cabeza durante todo el día. Y es que cuando te fuiste en busca de Ran, Kid logró decirme algo antes de que los policías llegaran. Me dijo que: 'La verdad que ustedes saben no es más que un gran velo lleno de mentiras, el cual esconde la verdadera realidad'.

-¿La verdad que nosotros sabemos, dices?- preguntó Shinichi al aire pensativo- Podría ser… ¿Recuerdas que nosotros encontrábamos sospechosa la versión del señor Obiwa sobre sus joyas?

-¡Debe referirse a esa verdad! P-pero, de ser así entonces ¿Cuál es la verdadera historia de Los Reyes de la Noche?- cuestionó Heiji.

Un silencio meditativo se apoderó del amplio salón. No duró mucho la tranquilidad angustiante, ya que los padres de Shinichi llegaron a interrumpir aquella extenuante reunión.

-¿Cuál es la verdadera historia de qué? Vaya, al parecer el caso de Kid los tiene mal- dijo Yusaku al ver los rostros de todos, mientras se servía un vaso de wisky.

-Tú resolviste casos de Kid en el pasado ¿No es así Otou-san?- preguntó Shinichi.

-Estás en lo correcto. Hace años me vi envuelto en varios casos sobre él, pero jamás logré dar con su paradero. Lo intenté varias veces en mi vida, pero nunca triunfé. Kid _era_ realmente el mejor ladrón de guante blanco que he conocido en toda mi vida.

-¿Era, dices?- Heiji quedó impresionado con lo que Yusaku había dicho.

-Ahh, lo siento. Es que ya es un _hábito de costumbre_ en realidad…-respondió el hombre limpiando sus lentes con sus ropas.

-¿Costumbre a qué Otou-san?

-Acostumbrado a dar a Kid por muerto- contestó Yusaku. La expresión de sorpresa en los rostros de Heiji y Shinichi los inundaba en cuerpo y alma.

-¿NANDE?- preguntaron a coro los dos.

-¿No lo sabían? En el pasado, Kid desapareció hace _8 años_ atrás sin dejar rastro de vida alguno. Las noticias corrieron y la policía lo dio por muerto después de que pasara bastante tiempo sin señales de él. Los años pasaron y ahora el ladrón de guante blanco renació de las cenizas, como ave fénix. Hace un año fue que volví a escuchar noticias sobre él. Seguía igual que antes, dejando notas las cuales avisaban qué haría, haciendo actos de magia inexplicables. Era el mismo Kid que todos daban por muerto, y había vuelto en gloria y majestad. Solo que parecía como si los años no le habían afectado en su vitalidad.

-¿Tu sabes la razón del porqué de su desaparición?- quiso saber Shinichi.

-Iie, no lo sé. Cuando Kid reapareció yo ya me había retirado de los casos y estaba enfocado en escribir solo mis novelas. Mi época de _Holmes _se había acabado. Nunca más me enfrenté a él.

-¡Kuso! ¡Mas incógnitas que rodean a Kid!- dijo desesperado Heiji- Realmente es un personaje enigmático; las notas que deja, los actos de magia, ese afán de insinuar información pero en forma de acertijos. ¿Cuál es la realidad verdadera? ¿Cómo sabe que averiguamos sobre las joyas en la base de datos policial? ¿Por qué ese mago cualquiera hizo su acto 'Ilusiones Escarlata; los Reyes de la Noche?

-¿Dijiste Ilusiones Escarlata?- interrumpió Yukiko atónita.

-¿Qué ocurre Okaa-san? ¿Has escuchado ese nombre antes?

-'Un espectáculo de reyes. Uno magnífico y maravilloso, imposible de sobrepasar por nadie en el mundo'- dijo Yukiko con ambos ojos cerrados. Habló con nostalgia, como si estuviera reviviendo un momento en el pasado.

-¿Nani?- preguntaron al unísono ambos detectives. ¿Era su idea, o Yukiko había citado perfectamente lo que Kid les había dicho la noche pasada?

-¿Qué dice señora Kudo? ¿Cómo sabe lo que Kid nos dijo cuando nos encontramos con él?

-¿Lo que Kid les dijo? Iie, te equivocas Heiji. Esas palabras _yo_ las dije, años atrás. Fue una crítica que hice sobre el espectáculo que realizó un amigo mío. Es posible que Kid lo haya escuchado de las noticias, ya que mi comentario fue muy respaldado y se hizo famoso.

-¿U-un amigo tuyo? ¿Okaa-san, conocías al mago que realizó el espectáculo Escarlata?- quiso saber Shinichi preocupado.

-Así es, lo conocía muy bien. Me enseñó mucho. Su nombre era Kuroba Toichi, y era todo un caballero. Con tu padre lo fuimos a ver en su espectáculo Ilusiones Escarlata. Fue maravilloso, un espectáculo digno de reyes. Lamentablemente murió en uno de sus actos años después, a causa de una explosión. Siempre lo recordaré: 'El Gran Escape de _Kuroba Toichi'_. El pobre dejó atrás a una esposa e hijo de tan solo 9 años. Han pasado_ 8 años_, y si mal no calculo, el hijo debe tener tu edad ahora.

-Toichi Kuroba… El mago debió tener alguna relación con Kaitou Kid. Algo los vincula… ¿Pero que relación existe entre un ladrón que desapareció y luego resurgió años después, con un mago el cual murió en un acto años atrás?- pensó Shinichi en voz alta después de haber escuchado las palabras de su madre- El nombre de su espectáculo describe exactamente al nombre de las joyas ¿Sabes porqué sabía sobre ellas mamá?

-¡Shinichi, talvez es solo una coincidencia!- dijo mientras se retiraba del salón junto a su esposo Yusaku.

-Iie, no es una coincidencia. Cuando se trata de Kid, nunca es una coincidencia…

**CONTINUARÁ**

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Aquí les dejo el sexto capítulo. Estamos llegando al final, como verán el próximo capítulo va a tratar sobre el último robo de Kid. El último robo va a ser dividido en 2 capítulos, los cuales intentaré subir pronto. Espero les haya gustado este capítulo, y como vieron se desveló información importante. Ahora Shinichi y Heiji saben el nombre del mago y …bueno no les digo más para no arruinarles lo que viene!! Muchas gracias por leerme y más gracias aún a las personas que me dejan sus maravillosos comentarios. Se cuidan!!


	7. Fin de las Ilusiones I

_**Juego de Ilusiones**_

**El Fin de las Ilusiones I**

_-Un bufón, un bufón… ¿Dónde está?_

El sonido de la música se hacía escuchar hasta los rincones más remotos del lugar. La majestuosa y elegante mascarada se estaba llevando a cabo en el jardín que comprendía a los tres rascacielos. Máscaras extraordinarias, risas superficiales, voces desconocidas y música de baile; era todo lo que una verdadera fiesta encarnaba. Sentado en lo alto de un imponente trono se encontraba el organizador de todo aquello; Hiro Obiwa. Se podía ver que se la estaba pasando de maravilla, pero cuando no hablaba con alguien su rostro se transformaba a uno que reflejaba temor, rabia e ira, todo a la misma vez.

_-¡Vamos, aparece! Un bufón, un bufón…_

-¿Te pasa algo Kudo? Has estado actuando muy extraño desde que nos fuimos de tu casa…- interrumpió en sus pensamientos Heiji Hattori. Él se había esmerado en su disfraz; un elegante y muy apuesto hombre de traje negro el cual cubría su rostro con su antifaz. Al ver que Shinichi no le respondió, y en cambio seguía con su mirada perdida entre la gente, se sacó su antifaz y se puso al frente de su amigo- ¡KUDO!

- ¿Nande? ¿Que ocurre?- preguntó Shinichi despistado.

-Estabas en una especie de trance, ¿qué te pasa?

-Es que ya lo sé…- Heiji lo miró extrañado- Ya sé el significado escondido detrás de la carta de Poker que Kid me envió. Después de que hablamos en mi casa, me puse a pensar en lo que Agasa me había dicho sobre 'no ver más allá de lo que realmente es' y la respuesta llegó a mí. La carta de Joker es personificada por un bufón. Kid se disfrazará como un bufón para entrar a la fiesta.

-¿Nani? ¿Crees que Kid estuviera lo suficientemente loco, como para decirte de qué manera se iba a disfrazar? No lo entiendo… ¿es que acaso él quiere que lo atrapes?

Shinichi negó con la cabeza reflejando confusión. Ni él sabía la respuesta a esa incógnita. Después de todo, Kid era un personaje lleno de misterios y acciones realmente inexplicables. Unos minutos después Kogoro llegó a interrumpir sus pensamientos.

-Kudo y Hattori, no olviden que están aquí para trabajar y no para disfrutar de la fiesta. Vine a darles las últimas órdenes, las cuales tienen que acatar al pie de la letra.

Shinichi y Heiji tomaron estricta atención a lo que Kogoro les estaba diciendo, pero no pudieron evitar reírse del traje que él llevaba puesto. Su traje estaba conformado por dos piezas, las cuales llamaban la atención desde lejos; extravagantes pantalones, una mezcla de colores y una máscara con plumas. ¿Es que acaso creía que era una fiesta de disfraces cualquiera? Heiji dejó salir una carcajada, la cual trató de disimular mirando hacia otro lado.

-¿Qué te parece tan gracioso mocoso?

-N-nada señor… Es que su traje…- dijo tratando de no reír. Cuando Heiji abrió la boca, Shinichi comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

-Para su información, estoy vestido de esta manera para que me puedan divisar desde la lejanía. Fue idea de Nakamori Keibu, él también está vestido así, al igual que Megure Keibu. Así que no soy el único payaso del lugar. No todos tenemos la libertad de vestirse tan elegantes como ustedes- dijo sarcástico, al ver cómo los chicos estaban sofisticadamente vestidos de negro.

-Gomen. Es que su traje es un poco… ¿Cómo decirlo? Extravagante señor- agregó Shinichi, secándose las lágrimas que le habían salido por la risa.

-Bueno, mejor nos concentramos en el caso ¿quieren? El área está completamente cubierta por oficiales enmascarados. En la torre número 1, donde reside la última joya, está protegido por centenares de investigadores, policías y agentes especiales. Por supuesto que Ginzo y yo estaremos en ese lugar también dando las órdenes. Megure está protegiendo a Obiwa. Ustedes están encargados de cuidar que ningún personaje sospechoso entre por las puertas del rascacielos.

-¿¡NANI?! ¿No se supone que estemos en la torre esperando a Kid con ustedes?- preguntó extrañado Heiji.

-Iie. Su trabajo es estar afuera, ya me oyeron. Además ya tuvieron una oportunidad de atrapar a Kid, pero no lo lograron. Así que dejen el trabajo importante a los mayores- avisó despectivamente el detective.

-¡Pero si estamos aquí afuera, es como sacarnos del caso!- agregó Shinichi exaltado. No podía creer que no iba atener la oportunidad de atrapar a Kid él mismo.

-No sean tan exagerados… Además ustedes tienen que cuidar a mi hija y a su amiga- dijo mientras se alejaba entre la gente, sin dejar que los dos reclamaran.

Ambos se miraron impactados. ¿No iban a estar en la torre, después de todo lo que había hecho? Era injusto, al menos eso sentían. Shinichi pateó un basurero que estaba al lado de ellos, furioso. Heiji se agachó, cubriendo con ambas manos su cabeza en forma de desesperación. Se quitó el antifaz y en ese momento observó dos pies en frente de él. Cuando subió la mirada lentamente, no pudo creer lo que sus verdes ojos miraban; tenía ángel ante sus ojos.

-¿Y a ti que te pasa?- preguntó Kazuha, quien lo observaba parada en frente de él. Se veía realmente hermosa; con un vestido color azul, largo y su cabello suelto, formando ligeras ondas. Sus ojos resaltaban aún más con el antifaz oscuro que llevaba cubriendo su delicado rostro.

-E-este yo…- las palabras no le salían de su boca por la impresión. Se levantó y quedó a centímetros de ella. Aunque no lo podía ver muy bien, hubiera jurado que su amiga de la infancia se había sonrojado detrás de ese antifaz, al verlo tan cerca de ella- _Vi a un ángel…_-pensó.

-¿No me vas a decir como me veo Heiji?- dijo aún ruborizada, pero con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Hai. Te ves igual que siempre, pero con un vestido y antifaz- contestó con manos en el bolsillo, evitando mirar a los ojos hipnotizantes de su amiga. No quería decirle que era la mujer más bella que había visto en toda su vida. Todavía no estaba listo para confesárselo.

-Nunca vas a cambiar Heiji…- dijo ella con un suspiro.

-Aun no puedo creer que el señor Obiwa decidiera hacer una fiesta en este dijo- comentó Ran entregándole un vaso de ponche a Kazuha.

-Realmente es muy irresponsable de su parte… Pero pareciera que él tampoco lo está pasando muy bien- agregó Kazuha

Todos dirigieron sus miradas hacia Obiwa, quien no para de hablar con Megure. En sus manos estrangulaba un papel, era su manera de liberar sus tensiones. En ese momento la música comenzó a disminuir y los comentarios y conversaciones se escucharon más fuertes. Entre ellas una conversación llamó la atención de Shinichi…

'_-Kaito Kuroba_, pero que sorpresa verte aquí…'- dijo una voz detrás de él.

En ese momento, Shinichi palideció. ¿Era su imaginación o había escuchado el apellido de aquel misterioso mago que sabía sobre la existencia de las esmeraldas? Se volteó rápidamente para ver de dónde provenían esas palabras, pero aquella persona había desaparecido entre la multitud. Shinichi trató con todas sus fuerzas de encontrarlo, llamando la atención de sus amigos, pero no consiguió escuchar de nuevo a esa persona.

-¿Shinichi daijoubu?- le preguntó Ran preocupada- Pareciera que has visto a un fantasma… ¡Shinichi!

Los intentos de Ran fueron en vano, ya que el aludido no respondió ante los llamados. Estaba perdido en confusión, después de las palabras que había escuchado.

-¡Kaito Kuroba, pero que sorpresa verte aquí, y acompañando a mi hija!- saludó amistosamente Ginzo Nakamori, quien vestía como un mismísimo payaso, al igual que Kogoro.

-Hai, la traje a esta mascarada porque le debía una salida. Como usted estaba aquí, no iba a ser muy difícil entrar señor- contestó un joven que vestía un traje gris, muy elegante, el cual acompañaba con un antifaz color oro con la forma (nada más ni nada menos) de un distinguido bufón.

-Además, vinimos a ver cómo vences a Kid papá- era Aoko, quien vestía un hermoso vestido rojo, el cual era largo. Le dejaba los hombros libres, al igual que la espalda destapada. Su cabello lo tenía recogido y algunas mechas le caían a lo largo del peinado, para darle más forma a su rostro. Sus ojos no desaparecían tras el antifaz que le hacía juego al vestido.

-Deben estar muy nerviosos y ocupados ¿no es así señor?- preguntó Kaito.

-Estamos listos para la acción- dijo con una gran sonrisa y tono de confianza- El lugar está rodeado de agentes encubiertos, la misma torre está siendo cuidada por oficiales escondidos en todos los cuartos y ascensores posibles. Será prácticamente imposible que Kid logre escapar y robarse la esmeralda. ¡No hay manera que sepa toda la vigilancia que hay en este lugar!

-_Si supieras que me lo estás diciendo…-_ pensó Kaito con una sonrisa audaz.

-Será mejor que me vaya. Ya casi es hora. Kaito, cuida a mi hija. ¡Si le llega a pasar algo...!

-No se preocupe señor, a su hija yo la cuido- contestó él, pícaramente.

Ginzo besó a su hija en la frente y le dio un fuerte apretón de manos a Kaito, después se fue, para dirigirse finalmente hacia la torre número uno. Ahí estaría esperando a Kid para atraparlo. Kaito tomó a Aoko de la mano y se la llevó lejos de la gente. No despegaba los ojos del cielo estrellado de aquella noche. Sin decir ninguna palabra a su amiga, la cual estaba extrañada por la forma de actuar de Kaito, se dirigió hacia un gran árbol que se encontraba desabitado.

-¿Qué te ocurre Kaito? Estás actuando muy extraño- le preguntó su amiga.

-Necesito que me hagas un favor Aoko- le dijo mirándola de frente a sus bellos ojos que todo lo decían- Necesito que te quedes aquí, esperándome.

-¿Nani?

-Tan solo espérame y no despegues tus ojos del cielo- dijo aún más misterioso que nunca.

-¡Pero tú me prometiste que no me ibas a dejar sola ni por un segundo!- le reprochó su amiga de la infancia.

-Si lo sé. Pero necesito que confíes en mí esta vez. No te voy a dejar, te lo prometo.

No sabía porqué, pero ella no necesitó más explicaciones. La expresión de confianza y determinación que reflejaba Kaito en su rostro le causaron una sensación de seguridad; Kaito le estaba diciendo la verdad. Mirando a sus azules ojos asintió, en silencio.

-Muy bien. Tan solo quédate mirando el cielo ¿Harías eso por mi Aoko?

-Hai.

Tras escuchas esas palabras, Kaito se fue corriendo del lugar. Aoko no dejaba de mirarlo, hasta que se perdió entre la gente. En ese momento ella subió su mirada y se quedó observando el cielo, como Kaito le había dicho. ¿Qué era lo que tenía que ver en él? Kaito nunca se lo dijo…

-¿Shinichi, que te pasa?- le volvió a preguntar Ran. Él le devolvió una mirada; Ran era hermosa y la manera en que estaba elegantemente vestida, la hacía ver aún más bella. Y eso que Shinichi pensaba que eso era prácticamente imposible.

Por más que quisiera desaparecer y sumergirse en la cálida mirada de su amiga, no podía. Recién había escuchado algo; algo que no entendía. ¿Habían dicho 'Kaito Kuroba'? ¿Era eso posible? No, debió haber sido su imaginación ¿Cómo era posible que haber escuchado ese nombre, ese apellido? ¿No era Kuroba el apellido de aquel mago? ¿Quién era ese Kaito? De pronto un grito lo volvió a la realidad.

-¡¡Kazuha!!- llamó Heiji, al ver que su amiga de la infancia yacía tendida en el suelo, con un vaso el cual había caído de su mano.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Shinichi asombrado. ¿Kid tenía que ver en esto? No lo sabía.

-No lo sé. Kazuha estaba hablando con Heiji y de la nada se cayó al suelo, así nada más- contestó Ran preocupada.

-¡Kazu--¡- trató de llamar Heiji, pero la voz no salía de su garganta. La sostenía entre sus brazos, pero por más que la llamara, ella no respondía- ¡¡KAZUHA!!

Shinichi dirigió su mirada al vaso de ponche derramado al lado de Kazuha, de pronto su mirada cambió; era el vaso el causante. El olor de un somnífero resaltaba entre la fragancia embriagadora del líquido. Observó su reloj de muñeca y vio que tan solo faltaban dos minutos para la hora de ataque.

-Todo esto es obra de Kid- aseguró Shinichi. Heiji no podía creerlo, tampoco Ran- Seguramente quiere que tú te quedes aquí, por eso provocó que Kazuha se desmayara. Está evitando que tú vayas tras él… para así enfrentarse solo conmigo.

-Me quedaré aquí cuidando a Kazuha- le dijo con determinación Heiji. Shinichi se quedó observándolo sin decir palabra alguna- ¡Pues ve de una vez por todas! ¿Qué esperas Kudo?

Dichas esas palabras Shinichi comenzó a correr en dirección al rascacielos número uno. Mientras se abría paso entre la multitud de gente. Se quitó el antifaz, dejándolo en el suelo y se soltó la corbata; todo para sentirse más cómodo. Cuando entró a las torres tomó un ascensor. Algo encontró extraño; un inquietante silencio en el lugar. ¿No se suponía que el perímetro debía estar lleno de agentes?

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, revelándole una impactante realidad; el suelo estaba lleno de policías caídos. Se acercó a uno y vio que todavía respiraban; tan solo estaban dormidos. Todo eso era obra de Kid, para eliminar la competencia. Corrió hacia la sala de reuniones y tendidos en las puertas estaban Nakamori y Megure. Se abrió paso entre ambos y entró al lugar.

-Justo a tiempo meitantei- avisó una voz, la cual apareció entre las sombras, dejándose ver. Era Kid.

A pesar de la oscuridad del lugar, Shinichi pudo ver que en el suelo se encontraba una máscara de bufón con ropas color gris; ese había sido su disfraz. El condenado disfraz que se le había pasado por alto. Tras ver ese traje en penumbras, Shinichi no pudo evitar soltar una risa, luego dirigió su astuta mirada hacia el ladrón.

-Veo que entendiste mi mensaje, lástima que no me pudiste atrapar antes meitantei.

-Aún hay muchas cosas que no entiendo sobre ti Kid, y espero terminar de entenderlas esta noche, al menos eso me dijiste- comentó sarcástico Shinichi.

-Así es. Pero todo a su debido tiempo. Como sabrás primero siempre viene el reto… después el premio- avisó con su tono característico. Era sin duda, un hombre lleno de confianza propia.

-¿De qué reto me estás hablando?

-¿Lo olvidaste tan rápido? Tú estás aquí para atraparme y evitar que robe la última esmeralda. Por esa razón me dije a mi mismo; '¿Porqué no hacerlo más divertido?'. Así fue como ingenié un divertido juego. Se llama 'quien llega primero'.

-Iie. Yo no estoy para juegos Kid. Terminemos los asuntos pendientes de una vez por todas.

Kaitou Kid comenzó a caminar por el lugar, dando un largo y profundo suspiro. Luego se detuvo y dirigió su mirada hacia Shinichi. Era la primera vez que Shinichi observaba una mirada como la de Kid; sus ojos no expresaban ningún tipo de emociones ni sentimientos. Ni excitación, nerviosismo, o siquiera la más mínima señal de diversión. Nada.

-Bueno pues, yo sí. y como el ladrón pone las reglas, haremos las cosas de mi manera meitantei. Verás la esmeralda no se encuentra en esta sala, así que por más que busques no la encontrarás. El último Rey de la Noche se encuentra en la azotea, esperando para ser encontrada- un brillo revivió en la expresión de Kid; ahora comenzaba el verdadero juego para él. Era momento de comenzar a disfrutar cada minuto- Como te dije en mi nota; un desafío en las alturas. El primero que llega, gana…

-Si se trata de un desafío ¿Que gano yo, si logro vencerte? ¿Y qué ganas tú si me vences?- la voz de Shinichi expresaba ansiedad y determinación. Quería ganar. Tenía que hacerlo.

-Pues si tú llegaras a perder, yo me llevo la esmeralda conmigo, apoderándome del objeto de más valor en el mundo entero. Si yo llegara a perder devuelvo lo que robé. Te diré donde tengo las otras joyas, y pasarán a ser propiedad de la policía.

Esas últimas palabras quedaron sonando en la cabeza de Shinichi ¿Sería Kid capaz de renunciar a sus robos anteriores? ¿Cómo arriesgar a perder todo el trabajo realizado?

-¿Tú qué crees meitantei, quien llega primero?- preguntó Kid misterioso. El chasquido de sus dedos resonó en aquel salón. En cuestión de segundos los grandes ventanales del lugar cayeron y Kid salió volando del lugar; el juego había comenzado.

Shinichi corrió en dirección a los ascensores, subiendo en uno de ellos. Cuando llegó al último piso, abrió la puerta de la azotea y una fuerte ráfaga de viento le azotó el cuerpo. Ahí, en frente de él yacía una pequeña caja, la cual contenía la última esmeralda escarlata. Se apresuró en dirección de ella, pero en ese mismo momento una figura color blanco apareció en frente de él. Había caído desde el cielo estrellado. ¿Acaso Shinichi había perdido el reto? ¿Ya no tenía más esperanzas?

-Lástima que llegué primero. Si no fuera por unos segundos antes, me hubieras ganado Kudo Shinichi- dijo con tono de voz burlón.

-¿Y ahora qué Kid? ¿Desaparecerás de un momento a otro, dejando a un _hombre inocente_ sin su más grande riqueza?

-No tienes idea lo que dices meitantei- el tono de voz de Kid había cambiado a una seria, y más bien furiosa. Ese efecto tenía cuando escuchaba defender a Obiwa.

-Iie, te equivocas. Sé bastante bien lo que digo. Eres un ladrón, nada más. No se puede esperar más de una persona con tu naturaleza- le dijo Shinichi desafiante.

-Un ladrón es un artista que utiliza su imaginación para robarse su trofeo, pero los detectives ven solo el crimen y nos denuncian. Ustedes son criminales del arte. ¿Ahora quien es el malo?- esa era su filosofía. El bueno pasa a ser el malo, y viceversa.

-En la nota que me mandaste… ¿a qué respuestas te referías?- preguntó Shinichi, asombrando con su determinación a Kid.

-¿Con que quieres mi respuestas meitantei? Bueno pues, te las prometí así que…-dijo encogiendo los hombros.

-¿Porqué un mago sabía sobre las existencias de las esmeraldas? ¿Qué tiene que ver un mago que murió hace 8 años atrás con este caso?

A pesar de estar iluminados por la tenue luz de la noche, y de que Kid tenía gran parte de su rostro cubierto por su traje, Shinichi pudo ver fácilmente que él palideció a causa de su pregunta. ¿Por qué ese nombre le causaba tal reacción? Sabía que estaba muy cerca de la verdad, por lo que no podía desistir con su interrogatorio.

-_¿¡Cómo sabe la fecha de muerte de mi papá?!_- pensó petrificado Kid- Iie, yo elijo que responder y que no. Y créeme que ésta es un 'no'.

-¿Sorprendido Kid? Pues sé bastantes cosas, las cuales tú ni te las imaginas. Ahora responde: ¿Cual es el vínculo que une al mago Toichi Kuroba con Kaitou Kid?

-¿Sabes qué? Me harté de tus jueguitos de preguntas- inquirió cubriendo su rostro con su gorro. Comenzó a aproximarse hacia el borde del rascacielos para escapar, pero Shinichi lo detuvo- _¿Cómo se enteró del nombre de mi papá si me encargué que su archivo fuese borrado de la base de datos en la policía?_

-No me digas que te dio miedo responderme- dijo irónico Shinichi. Parte de sus planes era hacerlo enojar.

-¡Yo no te tengo miedo! ¡Y menos a un detective que no sabe nada!- contestó furioso Kid, mientras se acercaba hacia él con su pistola (de cartas) en mano.

Cara a cara. Shinichi tenía a su eterno enemigo en frente de él. El magnífico ladrón que practicaba espectaculares tucos de magia estaba frente suyo, empuñando una pistola en su dirección. A pesar de estar próximos, las sombras que producían la noche no le permitían definir el rostro de Kid, éstas lo cubrían parcialmente.

-¡Bum!- dijo Kid, luego apretó el gatillo de su pistola. De ella salieron numerosas cartas, las cuales con gran fuerza amenazaban a Shinichi con hacerle daño.

Mientras Shinichi evadía las cartas de Kid, recogió la pequeña caja que contenía la última esmeralda en su mano. Se volteó y rápidamente la lanzó en dirección de Kid. Ésta le golpeó en el sombrero, dejándolo caer al suelo. Shinichi corrió en dirección a Kid, quien ahora se encontraba en un lugar iluminado. En ese momento Shinichi palideció; no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos miraban.

En frente de él tenía a un simple muchacho, el cual no pasaba de los 18 años de edad. ¿Cómo era eso posible?

-Tú… N-no puede ser… ¿Cómo es posible que tú seas Kid, si él se enfrentó a mi padre hace más de 20 años?- logró articular Shinichi entre la impresión.

**CONTINUARÁ**

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Hola minna! Bueno, tuve que dividir el último acto en dos partes: El Fin de las Ilusiones I y II. Espero que les haya gustado y no tardaré en subir el último capítulo. Pero como dicen por ahí, el último nunca es el último. ¿Me explico? Después del siguiente capítulo, vendrá uno "anexo" por decirlo así. Será el cual explicará de donde comenzó todo. Relacionaré el verdadero significado de la carta que posee Kaito, y se verá el Flashback del principio. Bueno son dos capítulos los que quedan, pero estoy enormemente agradecida a todos mis lectores. Todavía esto no es un adiós, as que nos estamos leyendo. Se cuidan!


	8. Fin de las Ilusiones II

_**Juego de Ilusiones**_

**El Fin de las Ilusiones II**

-¿Cómo es posible?-preguntó confundido Shinichi sin dar crédito a lo que sus ojos observaban.

Kid dio un gran salto apartándose de Shinichi y recogió su sombrero caído. Como un refugiado en la oscuridad Kaito ocultó su rostro y se arregló el monóculo, el cual también había caído. Estaba impactado; por primera vez en la vida que llevaba como Kaitou Kid alguien había logrado ver su verdadera identidad. Ahora era Kaito Kuroba, un joven el cual se encontraba ne una encrucijada. Después de todo por nada calificaban a Shinichi como un magnífico detective.

-¡Responde! ¿Cómo es posible que tú te hayas enfrentado a mi padre hace más de 20 años?- inquirió el detective incrédulo.

-Veo que estás muy decidido a descubrir la verdad…-divagó el aludido, tratando de evitar las peligrosas interrogantes de Shinichi.

-¿Porqué eres tan joven si se supone que Kid tiene más de 30 años, como mínimo? ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Algún amigo o pariente?- la voz de Shinichi reflejaba gran determinación.

-¿Confundido meitantei?- preguntó sarcástico el ladrón. No estaba dispuesto a responderle ese tipo de cuestionarios, arriesgaría mucho- Verás, sería mejor que terminemos esto rápidamente, recuerda tan solo tengo 10 minutos y no estoy dispuesto a gastarlos hablando con un detective el cual no sabe ni dónde está parado- dijo dándole la espalda.

Y era verdad. Shinichi sentía estar atrapado en un laberinto sin salida. A lo largo de todo el robo de Kid se había sentido de esa manera. Y es que esta vez el ladrón de guante blanco se había esmerado en planear un robo tan perfecto, tan preciso… del cual parecía imposible encontrar alguna respuesta o pista coherente con el caso. Tenía demasiados cabos sueltos en su cabeza, excesiva información, la cual le parecía inútil... Pero… ¿lo era realmente?

_-Las esmeraldas__. El mago. El ladrón…-_pensó Shinichi con la cabeza gacha- _¿Qué tiene que ver el mago que murió hace 8 años atrás? ¿Y la desaparición de Kid en el pasado? Y peor aún, ¿porqué escuché el apellido del mago en la fiesta?_- En ese preciso instante los ojos color mar de Shinichi se iluminaron; esa era la respuesta.

Kid seguía dándole la espalda. A pesar de tener las esmeraldas con él, y haber juntado el conjunto de Reyes de la Noche, se sentía decepcionad. Ése no era su plan precisamente. Kid deseaba desvelar la verdadera realidad oculta tras el caso. Pero ahora, después de haber sufrido el reciente incidente debía marcharse.

-Un momento Kid. ¿No crees que es muy pronto para huir?- interrumpió muy confiado el detective.

-¿Porqué esa expresión en tu rostro meitantei? ¿Ya no estás confundido?- inquirió irónico el muchacho.

-Iie. Verás, es prácticamente imposible que tú te hayas enfrentado a mi padre veinte años atrás, tienes que ser algún amigo o pariente del verdadero Kaitou Kid. Reflexioné bastante sobre todas las pistas que he obtenido sobre el caso y noté una mínima coincidencia, que pasaría desapercibida ante los ojos de cualquiera, pero no ante los míos.

-¿De qué coincidencia hablas?- se estaba comenzando a poner nervioso. Shinichi se acercó hacia el con ambas manos en los bolsillos. Le dedicó una sonrisa astuta.

-8 años atrás murió uno de los más aclamados magos en Japón; Toichi Kuroba. 8 años atrás desapareció el ladrón más buscando por el mundo entero; Kaitou Kid. La fecha de la desaparición de Kid y la muerte del mago son la misma, me encargué yo mismo de averiguarlo. Pero hace un año Kid volvió a robar ¿Cómo era eso posible? Fácil: eso es porque tú te encargaste de reemplazarlo. Lo que quiere decir que Kid murió hace 8 años atrás, en su desaparición. El mago y Kid eran la misma persona. ¡Tú eres el hijo del mago Toichi Kuroba, llamado Kaito Kuroba o mejor dicho, Kaitou Kid!- le dijo señalándolo con el dedo_._

El rostro de Kaito palideció. Sintió incapaz de mover sus extremidades, de mover su cuerpo entero. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Estaba petrificado, no sabía que hacer. A pesar de haber mostrado cómo su rostro era realmente, el detective sabía su nombre. Y peor aún: su origen. La expresión en el rostro de Kaito reflejaba una mezcla de sentimientos; temor, sorpresa, asombro, pero todas se resumían en una: impacto.

_-__¿¡Como sabía el nombre de mi padre?! ¿Y la fecha de su muerte?-_pensó incrédulo ante las palabras del detective- Veo que has averiguado muy bien meitantei…Ahora si me disculpas me iré con mi premio- agregó mostrándole la esmeralda, recobrando su postura de seguridad y su sonrisa audaz.

-¿Es esa la _'verdadera realidad'_? ¿Glorificar a Kid, como el ladrón que robó el objeto con más valor en el mundo? ¿¡Por eso vas a robar las gemas de Obiwa, por codicia?!- inquirió desafiante.

-¡Te equivocas meitantei! No sabes lo que dices…- alzó un gran vozarrón, sorprendiendo a Shinichi- ¿Quieres escuchar la verdad meitantei? Pues yo te la diré: _Rois de la Nuit_ pertenecieron a la difunta monarca de Francia, Maria Antonieta. Cuando ella murió su familia y sucesores se las quedaron. Los siglos pasaron y hace 12 años decidieron subastarlas. Magnates de todo el mundo asistieron, para comprar el objeto de más valor en el mundo. Las ofertas fueron millonarias y finalmente la disputa se dio entre Obiwa y un hombre de apellido Yamagoto. Yamagoto compró las gemas, ganándoselas a Obiwa y luego las trasladó a Japón en un avión privado. Obiwa era un hombre rencoroso y no pudo soportar haberlas perdido. En el traslado en avión las gemas fueron robadas; nadie supo cómo ni cuando, solo sabían que habían desaparecido de la faz de la tierra. La policía, sin tener a nadie más a quien inculpar dijeron que el ladrón Kaitou Kid las había robado. Comenzaron a decir que ésta vez él había sobrepasado todas las barreras, ya que no las había devuelto, como siempre hacía. Esta vez se las había quedado para él, hundiéndose en codicia y egoísmo; dijeron que Kid era un monstruo y que había cambiado… para mal.

Shinichi no podía creerlo. ¿Había sido parte de un engaño todo este tiempo? Pudo ver por la expresión de Kid, que el tema le afectaba mucho. Por primera vez vio a Kid como un igual, más desamparado que nadie, y no como un enemigo al cual tenía que vencerle.

-'Un ladrón codicioso y avaro'- logró decir Kid mientras su voz flaqueaba- ¡Así lo catalogaron, siendo que mi padre no había hecho nada! Kaitou Kid roba para devolverle el tesoro a una persona, a su verdadero dueño. Mancharon la reputación de mi padre. ¡Y la verdad era que él ni siquiera poseía las gemas!

-Eso no es la versión que Obiwa nos contó. Él dijo que las esmeraldas era un tesoro ancestral de su familia…- dijo interrumpió Shinichi, sorprendido al descubrir la verdadera historia- Con razón ese hombre no quería a la policía en sus rascacielos, ya que podrían descubrir la verdad… pero eso quiere decir que… Obiwa fue el verdadero ladrón y no tu padre…

-Así es. Tras ver que era inculpado por un crimen que no había cometido, mi padre decidió hacer algo al respecto; un acto de magia con el nombre de las gemas. Con eso era muy posible que atrajera al verdadero autor del crimen, y así fue. Después del espectáculo un hombre llegó a su teatro. Era Obiwa, quien lo amenazó con destruir su carrera como mago si mi padre volvía a realizar el espectáculo 'Reyes de la Noche; Ilusiones Escarlata'. Así fue como mi padre supo quién las había robado realmente y comenzó a pensar en una manera de vengarse por haber manchado su nombre como Kaitou injustamente.

-Esta era la 'verdadera realidad' a la que te referías ¿No es así?

-Hai meitantei, como te dije; siempre hay una respuesta… Ahora te toca decidir a ti: ¿Me atraparás y entregarás a los policías? De esa manera recuperarías las joyas para que su actual 'dueño' las tenga en su posesión. ¿Serías capaz de hacer eso sabiendo que no le pertenecen? O por el contrario ¿Me dejarías escapar? Para que de esa manera pueda limpiar el nombre de mi padre y pueda entregarle las joyas a su verdadero dueño… La justicia siempre tiene dos caras ¿Qué harás?

Shinichi dirigió su mirada al cielo estrellado. Kid tenía razón; la justicia siempre tenía dos caras y, a veces, hacer lo correcto no significaba siempre hacer lo que dictaba la ley. Le devolvió una mirada característica y suspiró. Realmente esa pregunta no necesitaba respuestas.

-Muy bien. De ser así me iré… Confío en que desenmascararás a ese tirano codicioso. No se merece tener toda la atención que recibe- le dijo Kaito con tono sarcástico y una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Y cuál será?- preguntó Shinichi expectante.

-¿Cuál será qué?- inquirió sin comprender a lo que Shinichi se refería.

-Tu _gloriosa_ escapada.

-¡Ja!- soltó Kid con una risa. Le dio la espalda a Shinichi y comenzó caminar, lentamente en dirección a una caja que se encontraba en un costado del lugar- En un abrir y cerrar de ojos los estruendos de alegría del Dios marcará un fin a las mentiras…- citó su última nota que había mandado.

-No todo es lo que parece ¿Nee?- preguntó Shinichi con una expresión cómplice en su cara.

-No todo era lo que parecía, meitantei- contestó confirmándole. Llegó al lado de la misteriosa caja y encaró a Shinichi. En forma de despedida, alcanzó su sombrero con una mano y se lo ajustó.

En ese mismo momento Kid desapareció con un gran estruendo. Ese fuerte sonar fue producido por la explosión de aquella misteriosa caja. Resplandecientes luces, acompañadas por ruidosos estruendos salían disparados hacia el oscuro cielo, iluminándolo. Eran fuegos artificiales, y por alguna razón, la cual Shinichi no lograba comprender, sentía que eran fuegos artificiales que marcaban una victoria. Una victoria compartida; no capturó a su eterno enemigo, pero hizo el bien. Se dio media vuelta, y con ambas manos en sus bolsillos se fue caminando del lugar. Del escenario de batalla, donde extrañamente había resultado victorioso… al menos eso sentía.

* * *

-¿Fuegos artificiales?- preguntó Aoko extrañada. Había estado esperando a Kaito hace ya 10 minutos, y todavía no lograba comprender su actitud y desaparición. ¿Es que acaso su amigo se había olvidado de ella?- Serían muchísimo más bellos si los viera acompañada por _esa persona_…

Las luces iluminaban su delicado rostro. Un rostro que reflejaba, tras esa fachada encubridora pura tristeza. Era un espectáculo hermoso, del cual ella se sentía privilegiada de observar, pero no sola. Observó como la multitud de gente se acercaba de una manera impresionante en el centro del lugar para obtener mejor vista del espectáculo. Dirigió su mirada al anfitrión del evento: le pareció extraño la expresión en el rostro de Obiwa, al parecer no esperaba que dicho espectáculo se llevara acabo. ¿Se veía asustado? Bueno a ella no le importaba, solo le interesaba volver a ver a Kaito.

-¿Quieres que traiga a _esa persona_ entonces para que disfrutes más los fuegos?- le preguntó una voz susurrándole el oído.

-¡Kaito, volviste!- se sorprendió la chica al ver a su amigo parado al frente de ella, por alguna razón lo veía más apuesto que normalmente. ¿Sería obra de los fuegos artificiales?

Sin pensar en qué estaba haciendo, se lanzó a los brazos de su amigo, abrazándolo con ternura. Kaito la recibió en los suyos, mientras sus mejillas tornaban a un color rojizo. Cuando se despegó unos cuantos centímetros de su amiga, quedó hipnotizado por su belleza. Estaba a tan solo milímetros de ella; su olor, sus profundos ojos, su sonrisa, todo en ella. Aoko seguía con sus brazos entrelazados en el cuello de su amigo. Los corazones de ambos latían fuertemente ¿eran ellos, o había comenzado a hacer calor?

-Espero que te guste lo que hice para ti…-dijo refiriéndose a los fuegos artificiales.

-¿Nani? ¿Todo esto es obra tuya? ¿Y para mi?- preguntó ella sonrojada.

-Hai. Te dije que me iba a ganar todo tu perdón Aoko- susurró con una bella sonrisa que curvaba su boca, mientras mantenía sus brazos rodeando las caderas de su amiga.

Presionó sus brazos contra el cuerpo de Aoko, para acercarla más a él. Bajó su mirada para encontrarse con los labios de su amiga; esos suaves y rosados labios que ella tenía. Estaba inmerso en su joven amiga, y nada, ni siquiera los poderosos ruidos provocados por los fuegos artificiales lo podían volver a la realidad. Nada importaba. Nadie importaba. Solo Aoko. Podía sentir como la respiración de ella le causaba un cosquilleo en sus labios, y un escalofrío que recorría su espalda. Sin decir nada. Sin dar explicación. La besó.

Su boca se movió, cálida y suave sobre la de Aoko que se sintió temblorosa al principio, pero luego la pasión se apoderó de ambos y se perdieron en aquel beso. Un beso que marcaba un principio y un fin. Pero no iban a pensar en eso ahora, de hecho, no pensaban en lo absoluto. Solo querían sumergirse en la calidez y ternura del otro. Así fue como esa noche, ambos desaparecieron, para no volver más. Al menos por unos cuantos minutos…

* * *

-¡Ya te pedí disculpas Heiji, qué más quieres que haga!- la voz de Kazuha se opacaba por los fuegos artificiales.

En frente de ella tenía a Heiji, quien sostenía una compresa fría en su ojo derecho. Se podía notar que estaba enfadado. Dirigió sus ojos esmeralda hacia su amiga de la infancia y dejó salir un sonido de enojo desde su boca. Ambos parados en la mitad de la pista de baile, bastante incómodos, ya que una multitud impresionante de gente los había atrapado para no dejarlos salir. Todos querían observar en una buena posición los fuegos artificiales. Estaban atrapados en aquella multitud, y bastante incómodos, ya que la gente los mantenía bastante cerca uno del otro.

-¡Por última vez: no fue mi intención haber despertado de golpe, y haberte pasado a pegar con mi puño! ¡No quería hacerlo, créeme!- insistió ella, quien estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia.

-Kazuha, ya sé que eres una bestia monstruosa, pero no tienes que serlo cuando estoy cerca de ti ¿Quieres?- dijo él sarcástico, mientras se quitaba la compresa fría de su ojo.

-¿¡Una bestia?!... Ahou.

-Ahora arruinaste mi rostro. No estoy presentable para las mujeres ¿Ves lo que lograste?- volvió a molestarla.

-¿Nani? ¿M-mujeres? ¿De qué mujeres me estas hablando? ¡Por favor!

-No te pongas celosa Kazuha- dijo con una sonrisa cómplice curvándole sus labios. De pronto la gente comenzó a empujar, logrando que Heiji y Kazuha quedaran literalmente pegados uno al otro. A Heiji pareció no importarle tanto, ya que le encantaba estar cerca de Kazuha, sin que ella lo supiera, por supuesto. Trató de esconder el rubor en sus mejillas al ver directamente a los ojos de su amiga- Ahou, no necesitas ponerte celosa, porque tú eres…

Pero no pudo terminar. La gente insistía en seguir moviéndose, lo que provocó que Heiji se molestara. Cogió a Kazuha por su delicada muñeca, y la arrastró junto a él tratando de salir de esa insoportable multitud. Cuando vio que por fin llegaban a un espacio vacío, se sorprendió al ver como perdió el equilibrio a causa de un fuerte empujón en su espalda. Sin quererlo, pasó a llevar a Kazuha con él, y ambos terminaron cayendo al suelo. Heiji terminó a parar encima de su amiga, peligrosamente cerca de sus labios. Sentía como su cuerpo presionaba contra el de ella, por lo que se apoyó en sus manos, para no hacerla doler. Estaba atónito; tenía enfrente a la mujer más bella de todas.

-…un ángel…- concluyó finalmente su oración, mientras el rubor de Kazuha se intensificó.

* * *

-¿¡Es verdad lo que me dices Kudo?!- exclamó incrédulo Ginzo, quien acababa de despertar del somnífero de Kid.

-Hai. Nakamori Keibu las joyas pertenecen a otro individuo, y Obiwa es el verdadero ladrón de Los Reyes de la Noche. Él las robó en el traslado que se hizo para traerlas a Japón hace 12 años. Todo lo que Obiwa nos dijo era mentira, las esmeraldas pertenecía a la reina de Francia Maria Antonieta, no era un 'tesoro ancestral de su familia', como él había mencionado. Luego, la policía nunca encontró al ladrón e incriminaron a Kaitou Kid sin tener ni siquiera pruebas de ello. Todo este tiempo se había incriminado a una persona inocente de aquel robo… bueno al menos de este robo- dijo refiriéndose a los crímenes de Kid.

-No puedo creer lo que dices muchacho. ¿Y todo esto te lo dijo Kid?

-H-hai…-contestó él. No le iba a decir que sabía la verdadera identidad de Kid, y tampoco que el antiguo Kid había muerto.

-De ser así tenemos que atrapar a Obiwa… ¡A todas las unidades, repito a todas las unidades! ¡Busquen y encuentren a Obiwa Hiro, y ARRESTENLO!- ordenó por su comunicador- Buen trabajo Meitantei, ahora déjalo todo en nuestras manos, lo capturaremos y la verdad será revelada.

-Después de todo, el robo fue un _juego de ilusiones_. Un juego que desenmascaró la verdad. ¿No es así Nakamori Keibu?- preguntó Shinichi con aire misterioso, mirando por la ventana.

-Hai, un simple y poco esperado _juego de ilusiones_ Kudo. Bueno, tengo trabajo que hacer, sayonara.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Nakamori Ginzo y los oficiales del lugar desaparecieron del rascacielos. Shinichi caminó a paso ligero en dirección a la fiesta. Los fuegos artificiales seguían llamando la atención con todo su esplendor. Pudo ver a un gran grupo de gente en la pista de baile, mirando aquel espectáculo. Al lado de ellos había una pareja tendida en el suelo. Cuando se fijó mejor pudo ver que eran, nada más ni nada menos, que Heiji Hattori con su amiga Kazuha Toyama.

_-__¿Y qué les pasó a ellos dos_?- pensó sorprendido por la posición comprometedora que sus amigos compartían.

-¡Shinichi! ¿Te encuentras bien?- era Ran, quien apareció por su espalda.

-Hai Ran- contestó él son una sonrisa- ¿Cómo ha estado la fiesta?

-La verdad es que me aburrí desde el comienzo- se sinceró su amiga entre ligeras carcajadas.

Shinichi se quedó mirándola; se podría quedar dormido en esos bellos ojos que le prometían a gritos protección. Eran profundos pero cálidos a la vez. Cuando se quedaba pasmado en ella se olvidaba completamente del mundo, de todo y todos. Nada importaba. Nada se sentía mejor, que lo que no podía tener; Ran. La manera en que ella jugueteaba con su cabello, la manera en que sonreía y hablaba. Ella había notado en la manera que Shinichi la observaba. Y sonrojó ferozmente.

-Larguémonos de este lugar Ran- le ofreció él.

-¿N-nani?

-Lo que escuchaste. Escapémonos de este baile. Ya no tenemos nada más que hacer aquí… Además sospecho que la diversión está por acabar- sonrió él. Le tomó del brazo y comenzó a correr, llevándola.

-¿Y a donde vamos Shinichi?- preguntó ella mientras corría detrás de su misterioso amigo. Un Shinichi confiado y ansioso… sediento de aventura.

-No lo sé. ¡Tan solo corre Ran!- respondió entre risas.

Ambos amigos salieron corriendo del lugar, y no digamos que les fue fácil. Al parecer la policía necesitaba de Shinichi y unos cuantos oficiales comenzaron a perseguirlos, pero Shinichi no estaba dispuesto a abandonar su plan de raptar a su amiga y escapar. Siguiendo sus instintos no se detuvo, al contrario, comenzó a correr a más velocidad. Él y Ran corrieron mientras reían, era una escena perfecta. Así fue como se escaparon, dejando de lado el baile, olvidando todas las reglas. Pero eso no importaba, porque estaba junto a Ran.

* * *

Al día siguiente todo anunciaba ser una jornada tranquila. Los pájaros atentaban con despertar a Shinichi a causa sus cantos, pero eso no parecía ser suficiente para levantarlo. Dormido encima de su cama, parecía un pequeño niño. Los rayos de luz que lograban entrar por la ventana le iluminaban el rostro, interrumpiendo sus sueños. Aún soñoliento se dio media vuelta, para esquivar aquellos molestosos rayos del sol, y se cubrió el rostro con la almohada. Todavía no estaba dispuesto a despertar.

-Ran…corre…- murmuró con sus dientes entrecerrados.

En su escritorio yacía un periódico, el cual su padre le había pasado a dejar de madrugada, obviamente sin despertarlo. Tarde o temprano se iba a levantar e iba a leerlo, pero en este momento prefería dormir y viajar por sus sueños, los cuales amenazaban con ser interminables. Como encabezado del periódico se podía leer claramente:

'Kaitou Kid revela gran verdad; Rois de la Nuit vuelven a manos de original dueño, Yamagoto'

**¿FIN?**

* * *

¡No es un fin! Bueno, es uno de la historia en sí, pero al fic le queda un último capítulo. Será un capítulo el cual revela las circunstancias que llevaron a Kaito a cometer su robo. Así que a todas las amantes de este ladrón tan especial les tengo un capítulo más. ¡Y todo sobre él! Nos vemos… en el último capítulo de "Juego de Ilusiones"


	9. Un Mago del Pasado

_**Juego de Ilusiones**_

**N/A:** Ola! aquí les traigo el último capítulo de mi fic. Bueno les cuento, este capitulo lo autodenominé como un **Capitulo Perdido**. ¿Por qué? Bueno por varias razones. Primero que nada la historia iba a partir con este capítulo (muy cambiado), pero iba a ser un enredo, ya que este capítulo se lleva a cabo **3 meses en el pasado** con respecto al robo y toda la historia. Verán el Flashback que sufre Kaito en el primer capítulo, pero aquí está desarrollado en una sola situación (porque en el primer cap. Kaito ve solo partes Flashbacks) Tienen que tener claro que este capítulo es solo de Kaito y comprende las razones y circunstancias que lo llevaron a cometer el robo, es decir que es un **porqué de la historia** en sí. Espero que lo entiendan: pasa 3 meses en el pasado (o sea que nada de lo anterior ha ocurrido). Ahora a disfrutarlo…

* * *

**Un Mago del Pasado**

Era época de otoño. El sol ya se había escondido, pero la verdad era que pareciera que nunca había salido, ya que las nubes de ese día tan sombrío no lo habían dejado asomar. Kaito no había ido al colegio, porque no estaba de humor para salir. No había salido de su habitación en todo el día y tampoco había hablado con su madre. Y la verdad era que estaba desanimado, triste y melancólico. Tenía razón para estarlo; era el aniversario de la muerte de Toichi Kuroba, su padre.

El chico de cabellos alborotados estaba medio dormido, recordando a su difunto padre. En una mano sostenía una vieja carta de Joker que le había regalado en su último día de vida y con la otra mano se cubría la cara. Estaba perdido en sus recuerdos y no tenía intensiones de volver de ellos…

"_-¿Kaito, hijo? ¿Eres tú?"_- sonaba la voz de Toichi Kuroba una y otra vez en su cabeza.

-Papá…- murmuró él. Parecía estar entablando una conversación a partir de sus recuerdos fragmentados.

"_- ¿Cuál es tu sueño más anhelado?"_- volvió a recordarlo.

-Yo…ya no lo sé…- dijo mientras una lágrima caía furtivamente por su cara.

"_-¿Kaito, hijo? ¿Eres tú?"_

-Yo…- susurró suspirando.

"_-¿Kaito, hijo? ¿Eres tú?"_

-- **Flashback--**

_Casa Kuroba, __8 años atrás:_

Era tarde ya, estaba comenzando a oscurecer y en un escritorio se podía ver a un pequeño niño de 9 años jugando con una baraja de cartas. Un hombre alto, de cabello castaño y bigote lo estaba observando desde el umbral de la puerta. Minutos después entró a la habitación y se sentó junto al pequeño. El nombre del pequeño era Kaito, su único hijo. Kaito intentaba hacer un truco de magia con las cartas una y otra vez, pero no lo podía lograr y como resultado comenzó a llorar.

-No llores Kaito- le dijo el hombre mayor.

-Pero…- trató de decir el pequeño entre sollozos

-Solo levántate y busca una respuesta. _Siempre hay una respuesta_, hijo- le aseguró acariciándole la cabeza con suavidad. Acercó su mano al oído del pequeño y, de la nada, hizo aparecer una moneda. Gracias a esto el pequeño se asombró y sonrió.

Toichi Kuroba se levantó y comenzó a caminar en círculos por la habitación muy pensativo. Algo no andaba bien…

-¿Qué haces Otousan?- le preguntó el chico.

-M-me estoy preparando para la función de la noche Kaito- contestó el hombre acariciándole la cabeza a su hijo.

-¿Y por qué tienes cara de preocupación?- volvió a preguntar él.

A pesar de su corta edad, entendía bastante bien las situaciones que le rodeaban. Su padre estaba preocupado, eso era un hecho.

-Lo que pasa es…-deambuló Toichi- Iie, no pasa nada hijo. Cree en mí. Papá está nervioso por el espectáculo de hoy, nada más. No todos los días uno realiza 'El Gran Escape de Kuroba Toichi'.

-¡Pero si tú eres el mejor! No tienes que preocuparte Otousan. Todo va a salir bien, ya verás- le animó entusiasmado con la típica inocencia de un infante.

-¿Tú lo crees?- preguntó con una sonrisa que le curvaba los labios.

El pequeño asintió con la cabeza. Su padre se dirigió a su escritorio. Abrió un cajón y sacó un pequeño sobre el cual escondió rápidamente en su bolsillo, no quería que su hijo lo viese. Últimamente Toichi Kuroba había estado actuando muy extraño. Volvió donde su hijo y lo observó por unos minutos. El pequeño Kaito estaba tratando de hacer el mismo truco de hace unos minutos atrás. Tras ver su persistencia el hombre rió.

-Hijo, ven acá. Te quiero dar algo muy importante para mí- interrumpió Toichi. El pequeño se sentó en las piernas de su padre y lo miró atentamente- Dime una cosa ¿Cuál es tu sueño más anhelado?

-¡Quiero convertirme en un excelente mago, como tú Otousan!- respondió entusiasmado.

-De ser así, te daré esto- le dijo y acto seguido sacó una carta bajo la manga de su chaqueta. Era la carta de _Joker_- Esta carta tiene un significado muy especial para mí, y la tendrá para ti en unos cuantos años más. La carta te traerá respuestas y a la vez nuevos problemas, pero tendrás que ser capaz de resolverlos hijo.

El chico tomó la carta que le entregó su padre y se quedó observándola atentamente. La miró expectante, esperando que algo especial salga de ella, ya que no entendía muy bien las palabras de su padre. Pero no pasó nada. Era una carta común y corriente de una baraja común y corriente. Lo único de especial que tenía era que ya estaba muy usada, y bastante vieja.

-Sé que no me entiendes muy bien ahora, pero prométeme que la guardarás contigo.

-Hai, te lo prometo- respondió él algo extrañando.

-Muy bien- sonrió levantándose y dejando a su hijo con cuidado- Me voy a arreglar para la función. Anda con mamá y muéstrale los trucos que has aprendido.

-Hai- contestó el pequeño. Guardó la carta de su papá bajo su manga (como lo haría su papá) y se llevó las otras cartas con él.

Mientras subía las escaleras para ir al cuarto de su mamá, recordó que no se había despedido de su padre y tampoco le había deseado suerte, por eso volvió muy silencioso al cuarto del escritorio. Cuando entró vio a su papá apoyado en su mesa de escritorio sosteniéndose la cabeza con ambas manos. Al parecer estaba preocupado, pero Kaito desconocía la razón.

Su papá se levantó del asiento y sacó de su bolsillo el pequeño sobre, éste contenía una carta idéntica a la que recién le había dado a Kaito. Toichi se acercó a un pequeño cuadro de la familia que tenía en la pared y lo quitó. Había una especie de caja fuerte detrás del cuadro. Una caja fuerte que Kaito nunca había visto antes.

El pequeño de cabello alborotado quiso acercarse más, sin que su papá se diera cuenta, pero pasó a chocar con unas revistas que estaban cerca de él y éstas cayeron al suelo. Su papá se volteó a ver de quién se trataba, pero el pequeño escapó del lugar corriendo.

-¿Kaito, hijo? ¿Eres tú?- escuchó a lo lejos el pequeño mientras se iba corriendo. Había cometido una de sus tantas travesuras. Tenía que correr, después de todo no quería que lo descubriesen…

-- **Fin Flashback--**

Tras escuchar las palabras de su padre retumbar en su mente abrió los ojos y los recuerdos del difunto se desvanecieron. Había revivido un momento en su vida el cual había olvidado por completo. Miró la carta que tenía en la mano y ahí fue cuando lo recordó: había una misteriosa caja fuerte en el escritorio de su padre. Salió de su habitación y bajó las escaleras. Abrió la puerta del escritorio y ahí estaba ese viejo cuadro de la familia. Prosiguió a hacer lo mismo que vio cometer a su padre 8 años atrás; quitó el cuadro del lugar y se encontró con una vieja caja fuerte.

-¿Será que aquí están las respuestas a todas mis preguntas, como _tú _me lo mencionaste?- preguntó al aire, sin saber qué esperar.

La caja era simple, tan simple que Kaito no encontró ningún lugar para una llave. Tampoco consistía en una caja que se abría con una clave, de ser así la hubiera podido abrir fácilmente; ya que él era Kaitou Kid. La caja estaba completamente sellada, y no había manera, lógica al menos, de abrirla. Siguió observándola y vio una pequeña ranura; era delgada y larga. Ahí fue cuando se acordó de la carta que le había dado su padre: "_La carta te traerá respuestas y a la vez nuevos problemas"_ le había dicho él.

Sacó la carta bajo la manga y la metió en la ranura; el Joker encajaba perfectamente. Después de unos segundos la caja fuerte se abrió. Kaito sintió una extraña sensación en su estómago. Estaba entrometiéndose en los secretos de su padre, una vez más. No se sorprendió al ver que lo que había dentro de ella era solamente una carpeta roja. Había una sola carpeta en todo el compartimiento... Pero ¿Qué tenía dentro?

Kaito se sentó en el suelo. Abrió la carpeta roja y en ella había planos detallados de 3 edificios, muchas hojas escritas por su padre y unos cuanto dibujos de lo que parecía ser una joya. No lo entendía, ¿por qué su padre tenía esa información tan bien guardada? ¿Qué eran esas joyas y esos rascacielos? ¿Por qué le dio a él la carta Joker?

-¿Qué es esto Otousan?-murmuró a sí mismo nuevamente.

En vez de respuestas, encontró más preguntas. Se sintió frustrado. Frustrado por no ser capaz de comprender a su padre, por no ser capaz de entender lo que le quiso decir hace 8 años, por querer verlo una vez más y no tener la oportunidad de hacerlo. Se levantó del suelo y se aproximó a cerrar la caja fuerte y ahí fue cuando vio una cosa más que había quedado olvidada; una pequeña carta. Kaito la tomó y en el sobre decía: _"Para ti, Kaito"_. La abrió y sus manos comenzaron a temblar. Tenía en sus manos uno de los únicos recuerdos de su padre que eran realmente dirigidos a él. Comenzó a leer la carta y no pudo evitar que lágrimas corriesen por su cara:

"Kaito;

Un día, cuando tú eras pequeño yo te pregunté cuál era tu sueño más anhelado. Éste es el mío: En esta caja fuerte guardé muchas cosas hijo, cosas que nadie sabe. En la carpeta roja encontrarás planos de tres rascacielos y los dibujos de una Esmeralda: Rois de la Nuit. Mi sueño más anhelado era robar Rois de la Nuit a un codicioso hombre llamado Hiro Obiwa. Ése hombre me incriminó como Kid, por un robo que no cometí, y difamó mentiras que no existían. Por tal razón decidí devolvérselas al verdadero dueño, o al menos eso planeaba. Obiwa me amenazó con dejarme sin nada, y arruinar mi carrera como mago, pero nunca logrará robar mi tesoro más preciado; tú. En la carpeta encontrarás más información sobre todas las personas relacionadas a este caso. No pretendo que te involucres en algo que no quieres, pero si el destino desea que tu seas Kaitou Kid, mi sucesor, me harás ese favor y limpiarás mi nombre hijo. Ése era el verdadero objetivo del Joker. Te quiero más que a nadie, Toichi Kuroba."

Nombres. Nombres de personas que nunca antes había escuchado. Objetos de los cuales nunca le había mencionado. Y es que su padre era una persona muy buena para esconder secretos. Continuó revisando en la carpeta y encontró todo lo que su padre le había dicho; información y datos escritos por él. Ahora comprendía: esa era la manea que tenía su padre de mostrarle quién era: que sepa sobre sus conflictos, sus sueños. En ese momento el rostro del joven se iluminó por una bella sonrisa; tenía frente a él, el mejor regalo que podían darle: un retrato escrito de quién su padre era.

-Señorito Kaito…- era Konosuke, su mayordomo y fiel asistente, quien había entrado a la habitación después de observar a Kaito por largo tiempo- Veo que se levantó de cama señorito.

-Asé es.

-Lo vine a buscar, porque hay una señorita esperándolo en la puerta. Dice ser Nakamori Aoko, pero si lo desea le puedo decir que se retire, ya que hoy no ha estado de mucho ánimo señorito.

_-Verdad que le había prometido acompañarla hoy por la noche__ al cine- _pensó el aludido, acercándose la carpeta al pecho- Iie, no te preocupes. A ella es exactamente lo que necesito para subir mi ánimo, mi amigo- contestó pícaramente.

-Ya veo, entonces le diré que usted ya viene… ¿Qué tiene en mano, señorito?- preguntó él refiriéndose a la carpeta roja que mantenía contra su pecho el joven Kaito.

-Ji-i, amigo mío: en mis manos tengo el sueño de mi padre. Y a partir de ahora tú y yo nos encargaremos de cometerlo. En su memoria- contestó sonriendo, mientras cruzaba el umbral de la puerta con un aire de misterio, el cual no dejaba de rodearle- Pero ahora es momento de atender otros asuntos, cuando llegue el tiempo adecuado te explicaré mejor. ¡Sayonara!

Kaito alcanzó una chaqueta que colgaba de un perchero y se la puso. Acto seguido, depositó la carpeta en cuestión sobre una mesita a la salida de la puerta. Quedó exactamente al frente de una foto de Toichi Kuroba con su hijo, Kaito Kuroba. Sin más demoras el joven salió de su casa. Parada ante sus ojos y dándole la espalda, se encontraba su querida amiga de la infancia; Aoko Nakamori.

-_Hai, a ella es precisamente lo que necesito…_- se confirmó a si mismo.

Se acercó hacia ella y con una bella sonrisa en la cara se dispuso a caminar en dirección a los cines. Subió su mirada hacia el cielo, esperando encontrarse con el rostro de alguien y respiró una gran bocanada de aire. De pronto el día había dejado de ser tan fastidioso.

**FIN**

Bueno gente, este sí es el final real. Final alternativo, capítulo extra, como ustedes deseen decirle. Quiero agradecerles de corazón a todas las personas que leyeron mi fic, y más aún a las que me decían sus comentarios. Se lo dedico en especial a **arual17** y** AnzuBrief** que fueron fieles hasta el final!

¡A todos los valoro mucho! Con este capítulo le pongo fin a mi primer fic. Espero tener el agrado de volver a encontrármelos, cuando decida escribir y me ilumine con la chispita de la imaginación. Ojala me digan que les pareció este capítulo ;). ¡Me voy feliz, gracias a todos ustedes! Adiós y hasta la próxima!


End file.
